<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days of Our Lives by Nickz24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759885">Days of Our Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickz24/pseuds/Nickz24'>Nickz24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickz24/pseuds/Nickz24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For four girls, one school day will truly signify the beginning of something between them.  Whether it is something good or bad... well that remains to be seen.  Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, two half-sisters, attend Beacon High thinking that it would be just like any school year with their friends and classes.  What they did not count on was the two transfer students that would grace their presence.  What awaits the four girls as the school year goes on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Everyone here.<br/>So, I have been wanting to write a fanfiction for a LONG time and just could not get anything going.  Mostly out of just mental things along with being busy.  However, there is a group of people that truly mean a lot to me… even though it has been just over 2 weeks of knowing them XD.  They have been such a positive influence on me that I have been better.  So, coming out of a hiatus I put myself in, here is my newest brainchild and first fic on this website! Please review and give any feed back possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“RUBY!!! TIME TO GET UP!!!” shouted an all too familiar voice in the ear of one crimson-tipped haired individual.</p><p>With her alarm clock blaring in the background, Ruby Rose jumped out of her bed, the shouting of her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, being the culprit.  The girl clenched her heart as it beat one hundred miles a second, trying to calm herself as her sister simply laughed at the scene before her.  The sun radiated off Yang’s hair like it was a magnet, making her blonde hair seem like gold in a treasure chest as it cascaded down over the back of her school uniform, while also slightly blinding the poor tired girl.  “Come on sis, today is the big day!”  She cheered happily, scooping up her sister and hugging her tightly.  “It’s Wednesday, and today is the day my genius sister is going to Beacon High with me! And in the same grade as me to boot! My cute genius little sister!”  She teased.</p><p>While the blonde was as happy as can be, Ruby was still barely awake from her slumber being disturbed and now was losing oxygen. “Sis… I… can’t… breathe!” She choked out weakly. </p><p>Yang realized she was squeezing too tightly and finally let go.  After a few seconds of silence, Ruby began to giggle slightly, lethargically getting up.  “You know Yang, you never were excited about school.  Just because I am going there means suddenly you like school?”<br/>
<br/>
Yang let out a laugh at the sentence as if it was the funniest joke ever.  “No way would I like school!  Minus the after-school activities, lunch, and gym class.  But today is an exception because of you.” Her sister replied, as if it was supposed to be a well-known fact.</p><p>Ruby rolled her eyes as she began to get changed as well.  “Also, even though I am skipping two grades, I would not say I am a genius Yang.” She added on.  “And, if I am not mistaken, besides the fact you wait to the last minute to do homework, you’re not too bad yourself.”</p><p>Yang was about to retort when a voice shouted up to them.  “GIRLS! Breakfast is ready!” a man, Tai Xiao Long, called up.</p><p>Both the girls, after Ruby finished getting her uniform on, ran down the stairs.  Their house was not massive per say, but it was still quite nice.  It was a 2-story wooden house with a few flowerbeds by the window sills of the first floor.  The inside had a living room, dining room, kitchen, and bathroom.  There was a small porch that lead to the backyard where they had a decent sized pool with a diving board.  Nearby that was a grill for cookouts, a small fire pit that the current residents built, and a shed.  While it was no fancy mansion like there were in Atlas, it was still homey for the two girls and their loving father.</p><p>The smell of the heavenly breakfast filled the girl’s noses as they ran down the stairs to the kitchen, causing their stomachs to grumble in desire for the feast that awaited them.  Yang wore a look of pure excitement as she watched their dad top off a plate that was stacked full of bacon, meanwhile the toast, pancakes, and scrambled eggs were already neatly set on plates at the table.  “The Tai-Saturday Special?!  On a Wednesday?! What occasion is it today oh wonderful father of mine?”  The blonde asked, overfilled with joy at the sight of the meal before her eyes.</p><p>Tai smirked back in response to his daughter.  “Well, as I remember correctly, today is my daughters’ first day of their junior year of high school, one of whom is so smart that they skipped freshman AND sophomore year of high school! Something that if I remember correctly hasn’t ever happened in the history of Beacon High, which is one of the most prestigious schools in the world.”</p><p>Ruby blushed a bit at her gushing father. “Dad!” She whined, “I told you I just got lucky.  I am not that special.  I just did well on a test or two, it isn’t that big of a deal.”</p><p>Tai simply shook his head as he set the bacon down on the table, putting a hand on Ruby’s shoulder.  “Ruby Rose, there is no need to be modest.  You not only did well on those tests, you got a perfect score.  Something that has been rare to occur.  Be proud of yourself.  We all are so happy for you, and you should be happy for yourself.”</p><p>Ruby picked at some of her breakfast and took a small bite.  “I am dad.  And… I know mom would be too.”  At the mention of their mom, everyone there winced a bit.  While she passed on to the next life years ago, it was still a bit of a sore spot for all of them.  “But I don’t want to be known as the “genius girl”.  I want to just go to school, make friends.  I don’t want to be the bee’s knees; I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.”</p><p>At this, Yang couldn’t help but giggle at what her sister just said, putting down the forkful of pancake.  “Hey, Roobs, that is fine to want that.  But just because you want the “normal life”, doesn’t mean you can’t wear your accomplishments with pride.  Don’t be afraid to show who you are.”</p><p>Ruby smiled a bit, again rolling her eyes.  “Easier for you to say, miss 2-year reigning boxing champion.” She joked.</p><p>This made Yang grin widely.  “Damn right I am.  And it will be three this year.”  She added with a cocky grin.  “Oh, and I told Pyrrha about you possibly wanting to try out for the track team.  You will hear from her more when we get to school.”</p><p>With that, the three family members enjoyed their breakfast, leaving no crumbs behind of the delicious meal.  As per family tradition, Ruby and Yang washed the dishes for their dad while he left early to go to his job.  He was a teacher at Ruby’s old school, Signal Middle School, with their Uncle Qrow.  Their father also had a side gig of working on cars and bikes, which is how Yang decided to be a mechanic and Ruby being an engineer. </p><p>Yang was always fascinated by motor bikes, which is how and why she bought and rebuilt one of her own.  For Ruby, she was always fascinated by how the vehicles worked, what made them tick, what happened when something was done to alter the vehicle a bit.  From there though, it was more of how to make things from scratch herself.  When Yang first got and began working on Bumblebee, Yang’s current and only bike, both Ruby and Yang tag teamed working on it.  To this day, it was one of their best accomplishments, even earing a few compliments from customers that came to their dad’s car shop and spoke with the girls about the bike along with whatever repairs were needed.</p><p>Once they finished brushing their teeth and collecting the last of their school supplies, the sisters went into the garage and hoped on their prized bike.  At Beacon High, as long as you were of age to drive, so junior year, you were allowed to drive yourself to school as long as you got a parking spot.  Luckily for Yang and Ruby, Yang was the last person to be able to sign up and get that spot.  Yang turned on the ignition as the yellow and orange tinted sports bike revved to life.  Yang always grinned when she heard that beautiful music of her baby awakening from its bit of shut-eye.  The sisters sped down the road as Ruby held on from behind.</p><p>The drive was not long for them.  About ten minutes if they went the short way.  However, as has always been tradition, instead of going through the town and going straight to school, Yang and Ruby went the longer way around.  They would pass by the forest that they lived near, admiring the trees as they hung over their heads, the animals that scurried around the forest floor, birds chirping, and the overall silence that was present (besides the animals and Bumblebee).  Just as the road through the forest was about to meet a main road, Yang veered left and went up a hidden dirt path that was there, stretched across the hillside. </p><p>A few minutes later and a dozen trees passed by, they reached their destination at the top of the hill.  It overlooked the ocean waters about fifty feet below (or fifteen meters, depending on the unit of measurement).  It was truly a beautiful sight to behold.  The water was never aggressive there unless there was a storm.  The waves were calm and added a bit of noise to the otherwise quiet and peaceful spot.  Just before the cliff laid a tombstone that seemed to watch over the bay.  In front of it was a beautiful rose that looked as if it just bloomed. Engraved on that tombstone was “Summer Rose.  Beloved Wife and Mother.  Thus, Kindly I Scatter” along with the dates of her birth and her death.  This is where Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose now stood, before their mother’s grave, just like every birthday, Christmas, and first day of school.</p><p>It was always hard for them to come to visit their deceased mother.  It always brought up memories of that fateful day that with live in infamy.  Even with Ruby’s frequent visits it never truly got easier.  The sisters stood before the grave, hand in hand as they always do.  As usual, Ruby spoke up first.  “Hey mom,” she began softly.  “So, today is the day.  I begin my first day of high school.  I… I was at first really nervous about it. I will admit that I still am, but…” Ruby’s voice trailed off as she spoke, as thoughts of her nervousness about her first day and also the sadness that came with the visits bubbled to life within her.</p><p>Yang, being the amazing sister that she is, put an arm around her Ruby and wore a confident grin.  “But she will have her kick ass sister by her side.” The blonde added, earning a giggle from the crimsonette under her arm.  “Anyways, I will help whenever she needs it.  Plus, our friends will be there.  Nora from the boxing team, Pyrrha from track, and their boyfriends Jaune and Ren.  We all hung out a few days ago and made sure our Roobs is perfectly ready for high school life, and we all gave her the seal of approval, so it is definitely legitimate.”</p><p>When Ruby first met the group that was Yang’s friends, especially Pyrrha and Nora who were Yang’s best friends, she was very nervous and scared that they would not want to hang out with someone as young or as dorky as Ruby thought she was.  However, that was the furthest thing from the truth.  Pyrrha, while being an all-star athlete with already a full athletic scholarship to college, was known for being the kindest person one could meet, and Ruby was no exception to that. Jaune, Pyrrha’s boyfriend, was about as awkward, if not more, than her.  However, he was very kind and caring.  Out of all of Yang’s friends, she would consider him her best friend.  Nora shared her interest in sweets and pancakes, and always loved to compare which was better than the other.  One of Ruby’s favorite memories with the “Thunder Thighs Queen of the Castle”, was the one day they dared each other to eat half a cup of sugar, which lead to them bouncing off the walls due to the sugar rush.  And Ren, who was quieter than his highly energetic girlfriend in Nora, was very insightful and shared her interest in books.  Ruby still remembered when he took her to the city to go to a book signing of their favorite offer. </p><p>Ruby smiled at what Yang said and nodded.  “Yeah, I know.  I am really lucky to be friends with them.  That is what has actually made me less nervous.  I know I can do well, but I just need to get over this one day.”</p><p>Ruby and Yang starred at the grave a bit longer, but Ruby could not hold her gaze as once again emotions bubbled to life.  “I… I know you would want to see me off to school like you always did.  So of course we came.  I know you would be so happy for me, and for Yang.  We are really doing well now.  I just…” Ruby couldn’t continue on.  Her heart ached worse and worse with each syllable that left her lips, tears now slowly trickling down her cheek.</p><p>Yang was also saddened by everything, but kept it all in check while she hugged her sister.  Ruby always got upset like this when she talked to Mom, so as the big sister it was her duty to be the rock.  She was the rock for Ruby when she was growing up after losing her mom, and would do it again in a heartbeat if she had to for her darling sister.  She was the rock for her dad as well when he spiraled out of control and drank.  It was actually Yang’s idea for Tai to open up the car shop, which as been the best thing to happen to them.  “Summer’s Joy Ride” was definitely a contributing factor to the revival of the Rose-Xiao Long household.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Mom.” Yang spoke with confidence.  “We got this.  We always have, and we always will.  We just hope that you are proud of us.”<br/>
<br/>
After a little bit more time passed, the sisters bid their deceased, loving mother farewell, and took off to their first day of school.  As they drove down the road, the tombstone getting smaller and smaller, Ruby felt a little odd feeling inside of her.  She knew she was healthy, so the feeling of concern was bothering her a little.  Unbeknownst to her, Yang was feeling the same as well.  Both girls simply shrugged it off as they began to talk about different smaller topics, such as lunch quality at Beacon. </p><p>Little did these two know, that today would go down in history for both of them.  A day that when looked back upon would be pinpointed as the day their lives truly began to turn for the better, when something that neither thought would happen to them would enter upon their lives like a gust of wind on an autumn day.  Today would unquestionably be a day neither of them would forget.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are here early? What gives?” Jaune Arc asked as he held Pyrrha Nikos’ hand in front of the school and watched Yang and Ruby approach them.</p><p>“Oh, you know, someone wanted to see the school early.” Yang replied happily, as if she was not dragging a rambling, overly excited little sister.  “Plus, I just felt like getting here early today.  I have a weird feeling that something will be different. I am not sure though.”</p><p>Ruby got out of Yang’s grasp, her silver eyes filled with stars of amazement and awe.  “No duh I wanted to get here early! I wanted to see the beautiful campus! There is a big difference between seeing photos of something and seeing it in person.”  She chimed in.</p><p>Pyrrha giggled at the sight before her, finding the little Rose completely adorable.  “Of course, a lot of people new to the school feel the same.  They want to see what all the hullabaloo is about.”</p><p>Before Pyrrha could continue, there was the sound of someone screaming that got louder and louder, as if it was coming towards them.  Suddenly, a blur of pink and orange appeared before them, tackling into Yang and Ruby. “OH MY GAWD YOU’RE HERE!” The person screamed in joy. “I’M SO EXCITED!!!!”</p><p>A small sigh was heard coming from the same direction, prompting the couple still standing to look over and notice Lie Ren approach.  “Nora, what have we said about hugging like that?”  He asked in his usual calming voice.</p><p>Nora Valkyrie, while still on top of the sisters and wrapping them in a bear hug, simply starred up at him like she did nothing wrong.  “Save it for the parties?” She asked innocently.</p><p>Ren shook his head. “No, ask first.”</p><p>“Oh… hey Ruby, Yang, can I tackle hug you?”</p><p>“You already did!” both sisters cried out, letting out little bits of laughter.</p><p>Nora helped Yang and Ruby up as they sat outside of the main building.  “So, guys,” Jaune spoke up.  “What does all of your schedules look like?”</p><p>They proceeded to pull out their schedules from their bags, finding out that they all shared homeroom together along with history with Doctor Oobleck.  Ruby, Ren, and Jaune shared second period biology with Professor Port, while Yang, Pyrrha and Nora had Economics with Professor Peach.  Yang groaned at this, saying economics was the most boring subject to ever exist.</p><p>Afterwards, third was gym class with Professor Goodwich that they all had together as well.  Fourth period was their lunch period.  Sixth period showed that Nora, Ruby, and Ren had English class with Professor Verlander, while Jaune, Yang, and Pyrrha had Algebra with Professor McGonagal.  Seventh period showed they flipped their second period classes, meaning Ruby, Ren, and Jaune had Economics with Professor Peach, while Yang, Pyrrha and Nora had biology with Professor Port.  Eight period then showed a flip of their sixth period classes as well. </p><p>The final period of the day, labeled “Specification” was a period where one took a class that specified in their desired profession.  Yang was taking an advanced mechanics class, Nora took her Electricians class, Ren had his professional writing class, Pyrrha took sports management, Jaune had his teaching class, and Ruby had her engineering class.</p><p>“Oh, by the way Ruby,” Pyrrha added.  “This Friday will be when all the sports teams and clubs begin to meet up.  If you still want to try out for the track team, look out for after school that day.  I can show you where we will be meeting as well.”</p><p>Ruby beamed happily at her friend, already excited about the idea. “Ok! That works out. Since Yang and Nora are co-captains of the boxing team, I would have to wait for them to go home.  At least I will have something to do while I wait.”</p><p>Pyrrha nodded just as someone cleared their throat behind them.  When they turned around, nearly everyone jumped in their spots as Principal Ozpin stood before them. Each of them were stunned silent as the principal merely glanced over at each of them.  “Nice to see you all back here for another year.” He simply said, prompting all but Ruby to nod quietly.  He peered over to the young girl, a curious look in his eye.  “You’re Ruby Rose, correct?”</p><p>Ruby was still scared stiff, as if her body was frozen by time itself, that Yang had to smack Ruby’s back to bring her back to the world of the living.  “Yyyyes professor! I-i-i-I mean principal sir man!” The girl stuttered out.</p><p>The older principal merely chuckled at the nervousness of the girl.  “I was going to merely say, you have silver eyes.”</p><p>Ruby looked a bit confused as he peered down at her schedule.  “It seems that you are taking engineering for your specification class?” Ozpin asked out of curiosity. </p><p>Ruby finally got a grip about herself, calming her breathing which was erratic from her anxiety skyrocketing.  “Oh, yes sir.  I always wanted to be an engineer.  I always enjoyed making different inventions and whatnot.” She shined happily.</p><p>“As I well know.  Your design of a scythe gun for last year’s Sci-fi expo was truly a work of art.  It was no wonder to me that you won first prize.  A design like that should be near impossible for a girl your age to think of, let alone actually make.  You seem to be quite an extraordinary individual.”</p><p>At this, Ruby blushed from embarrassment, hiding slightly behind Yang.  “Uh, thank you sir.” She finally called out meekly.</p><p>Ozpin then turned to Yang.  “So, you are going for the class you always wanted huh? I bet your father would be proud.”</p><p>Yang grinned up at the principal.  “Proud?  My dad was full on excited about it.  He even bragged to every customer that his, ‘baby daughter was going to be a kick ass mechanic that will be number one in all of Vale’.” She replied, mocking Tai’s voice as she spoke.</p><p>Ozpin smiled at the notion.  “I couldn’t agree more.  My car hasn’t run as well as it has after you tuned it up since the day it was first bought.  However, I do hope that will not end up effecting you and Miss Valkyrie in terms of your boxing abilities.”</p><p>With the mention of her name, Nora walked over and put an arm around her co-captain. “No way Ozzy! If anything, it will be a good warm up for her.  After all,” she then lifted Yang’s right arm and poked Yang’s bicep.  “Nothing could stop the Xiao Long Right Hook of a Thousand Suns!”</p><p>“Well you know me,” Yang added.  “It isn’t XIAO LONG they will last in the ring, but XIAO LONG they will be knocked out for.”</p><p>The terrible pun leaving the blonde brawler’s lips made everyone, minus Principal Ozpin, all groan miserably. With that, the school bell began to chime, signifying that all the students had about ten minutes to get to class.  To confirm this, the principal looked at his watch.  “I see, it is just about that time.  Well, you students have your first day of class today.  I expect to see you all on your best behavior, and hopefully no one here will be getting detentions?” He added, eyeing Yang and Nora generously.</p><p>At this point Ren finally spoke up.  “We will do our best Principal Ozpin.”</p><p>“Yeah, we will.” Jaune added, proceeding to rub the back of his head.  “Just hope it is enough.”</p><p>Professor Ozpin nodded and then made his leave while the group of six made their journey to their class.  The group talked about different things they did over the summer, from Pyrrha’s multiple competitions, to Ruby and Yang’s vacation with their Uncle Qrow, to Ren talking about a writer that has come up recently named “Black Cat”.  “They seem like a very well-spoken individual.  Their writing is something that could be compared to professionals.  While some of their work is for more mature people, it is still very well written.  I suggest checking them out Ruby.” Ren spoke.</p><p>Ruby nodded and was about to say something when a voice called out behind them.  “Hey blondie, not even a hello for your friend?” They called out.</p><p>Everyone turned around to notice that seniors Coco Adel and her girlfriend Velvet Scarlatina approached.  Yang, being her usual self, gave a huff of indifference.  “Oh, you were speaking to me? I didn’t notice.”  She joked.</p><p>Coco merely grinned.  “Seems like the summer treated you well, considering the texts you were sending me.” The acclaimed designer turned her gaze to Ruby.  “And I see Red here truly did get in to this school.  And from what I hear, she skipped two grades.”</p><p>“You bet! Ruby kicked butt on the exams.  She deserves it you know?” Jaune added.</p><p>“Guys, I…” Ruby began and cut herself off for a second.  She remembered her conversation with her dad that morning.  She thought it over for a little bit and realized maybe she should be more confident in herself.  She was awesome. “You know what? Yeah, I did kick butt and I earned my spot.  Thanks.” She finally finished.  This made Yang overly astonished for a minute in teasing, before laughing and patting her back.</p><p>At the answer, Coco faked a shocked expression.  “What is this? Little Red is finally not being so modest about herself? Yang what did you drug your sister with?!” She joked.</p><p>“Coco, don’t say that!” Velvet replied, laughing a bit at Coco’s remark.  “I agree though, you did deserve it.  Especially at that expo.  That scythe gun was incredible.”</p><p>“Of course it was! My baby Crescent Rose will always be number one!  Even Principal Ozpin was impressed by it.”</p><p>“Indeed, while we were all outside, he came up to us to chat for a bit.  Apparently, he was at the expo Ruby entered in.”  Pyrrha added.  “He saw Ruby win and was thoroughly impressed, as were the judges and everyone else there clearly.”</p><p>“As was I.  Though, there were excessive amounts of red and black.  While it totally fits your style and aesthetic, I would have added a bit more color.” Coco teased.  Coco and Velvet, along with their other partners, Fox and Yatsuhasi, were also friends with the group.  It was a running joke that Coco would never fail to mention Ruby’s fashion style being around red and black, sometimes calling her the “typical goth girl”.  At first, Yang was pissed off and thought Coco was bullying her sister.  However, after a bit of explaining, the brawler saw reason and apologized for her hostility. That was the only real fight between the group of friends, besides the one time Nora called Velvet “Little Pet Bunny” due to Velvet’s faunus trait of bunny ears.   Faunus were humans whom were born with one animalistic trait, whether it be a tail, or scales, or bunny ears.  Though that never bothered anyone in this circle of friends.  They were always so knit together and close.  They each knew everyone’s true boundaries and “unmentionable” topics.  It was as if they were each other’s second family.  One that none of them would ever overlook or change for anything.</p><p>An alarm from Velvet’s phone began to chime.  “Ah, that’s for us to not be late to our homerooms.  We need to go Coco.”</p><p>“Do we have to? Class is so boring.” Coco moaned drearily, though the stern look from the bunny faunus got Coco to stop her complaining.  “Fine, we will catch you later.”</p><p>With that, the two left, leaving the others to their homeroom.  It was a decent size classroom filled with different historical figures and locations across the globe.  The room was a dark gray color that featured a simple red line going along the top of the wall, showing off the school colors.  This was the typical set up of each of the classrooms at the prestigious academy.  Ruby and her friends all sat down in the back and began to chat amongst themselves as they the room slowly filled with other students.  The room was soon filled with teenagers all talking amongst themselves about their summer activities that none of them noticed the zippy professor enter.  He slammed a heavy textbook that was on his desk to the ground. The entire student body present in the room instantly were silenced, trying to lower their heart rates as they stared in shock at their teacher.</p><p>“Good day class! I am your homeroom teacher, along with your history professor.  The name is Doctor, and I repeat, DOCTOR Bartholomew Oobleck, and I will now be taking attendance.  Please be seated and raise your hand as your name is called.”</p><p>One by one, the teacher not only read down the names of students, but also zipped to each desk as if he teleported there, sipping his coffee as he went.  The students had trouble of keeping track of where the professor was going, jumping every time he stopped in front of them.  There were a few minutes that ticked by until he finished reading the names.  “Ok class, now before we begin, I would like to speak about something very quickly.”</p><p>“You mean like how he moves?” Nora whispered to Ren.</p><p>Suddenly, the teacher appeared behind Nora.  “PRECISELY MISS VALKYRIE!” He yelled, causing Nora to yelp and fall out of her chair.  “Now, as I was saying, as some of you may have noticed, there are two empty desks here, and here.” He continued, pointing to the empty desks as he spoke.  “Can anyone guess as to what the reason would be?”</p><p>Yang raised her hand, prompting the teacher to zip in front of her, calling her name out to answer.  “Maybe they miscounted the amount needed because they can’t count.” Yang replied, grinning at the joke while the rest of the class let out a few bits of laughter.</p><p>“While I appreciate the attempt at a joke Miss Xiao Long, that is incorrect.” The teacher then zipped up to the front.  “The reason is that there will be two exchange students who will be transferring in to this year and continue to be educated here for the remainder of their high school careers.”</p><p>This caused a rise in conversations from each of the students that only grew in volume.  The Doctor merely sighed, as he once again dropped the text book to silence is seemingly unruly class.  “Now students, while I know this is a rare occurrence, I would like you to treat them with respect and welcome them to our school properly.”  He seemed to glance outside the room for a second, turning his attention back to the class.  “Now, if you could, please give your two new students a proper hello.”</p><p>With that, the door opened, and the world seemed to stop for Yang and Ruby.  They watched as the two students came in and walk to the front of the room.  Yang could not take her eyes off one, while Ruby could not for the other.  They were as if someone casted a hypnotic spell over them.  At that moment it seemed like nothing else mattered but the two different individuals before the class.  While their eyes, mouths, or bodies could not react to the world around them, their minds were able to process one thought and one thought only for both the sisters.</p><p>“Holy shit, she is beautiful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone here.<br/>Apparently, a lot of people have been liking this story and it is only the first chapter.  I am truly surprised and happy that people have been enjoying it so far.  I have usually been really bad at updating so I figured since I have some time and need a distraction I would work on the next chapter.  So here it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone stared at the two girls standing before the crowd, stunned.  It was rare enough to have a transfer student enter Beacon High.  The school was very selective in terms of who they enrolled.  In order to get in, one would need to pass a handful of exams, submit a transcript, and even submit a written essay explaining what the student’s goals in life were and why they would be a good addition into the school.  For some students, like Pyrrha Nikos, the written portion was effortless; Her status as a globally-recognized star athlete helped her case.  Yang was truly surprised when she received her letter of acceptance.  </p>
<p>So, to see not just one but two new students from elsewhere that were admitted late meant they must have either been truly important or very intelligent.  The first could definitely be said for the first girl that began her introduction.  Just like Pyrrha Nikos, the girl was very well known; However, it was not for her accolades as an athlete.  The girl that spoke had ashen hair, ice blue eyes, and a fair complexion.  Her posture, while short in stature, was that of nobility.  She stood perfectly straight with her head pointed directly ahead, hands clasped behind her back, as cerulean eyes held a piercing glare to everyone as she analyzed the room.  The most distinguishing attribute was the infamous insignia on her school uniform.</p>
<p>Beacon High required that students don a school uniform like most prestigious schools.  However, Beacon was unique.  They allowed students to add one patch, or emblem as the school called it, to the sleeve of their jacket to represent themselves, as long as it was not something obscene.  Ruby had a rose designed emblem sewn on to pay tribute to her mother.  Yang wore what appeared to be a yellow heart that was on fire, the family symbol of her father with her own flare to it.  The new snowy-haired student wore a patch containing a recognizable snowflake with an intricate design.  This emblem undoubtedly marked the Schnee family, along with their enterprise: the Schnee Dust Company.</p>
<p>The only person that she could be was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the multimillion-dollar corporation.</p>
<p>“Greetings, colleagues.” The heiress spoke as if she was giving a speech at a company meeting.  “My name is Weiss Schnee.  I can gather that some of you may recognize me, in which case I will be brief.  I look forward to attending this gracious school with you all and look forward to a pleasant school year this year and the ones to follow.  I hope our time together will be most enjoyable.”</p>
<p>There was a pregnant silence that filled the room before whispers erupted from all the students, exclaiming that the heiress was here at their school.  She simply sighed to herself at the scene, before feeling a gaze set on her.  She turned to her left, noticing the other transfer student was the cause of the feeling.  Ever since Principal Ozpin took her and the other transfer student, whose name was still unknown to her, the raven-haired girl continued to give Weiss a dangerous glare. She bore into her, staring daggers for reasons unbeknownst to the heiress.  Perhaps she was jealous of her success; it wouldn’t be the first or the last time.</p>
<p>Doctor Oobleck gave a sharp whistle to reign in the class’s attention.  “While it is nice to see you are all excited about our new transfer student here, there is another who has yet to introduce herself.” The professor added.</p>
<p>The students all then turned their gaze to the ebony-haired student.  She was taller than the heiress with a bit of a darker skin tone that signified she was from somewhere warm.  Her eyes were that of amber gemstones that could glow in the dark.  Her figure was not like that of nobility, but more of a defensive posture.  Not to say she was timid, more so that she was not one to be messed with.  Her ears were pierced with earrings that glittered similar to that of her eyes.  She had an alluring aura about her, a mysterious air surrounding her.  The emblem she had looked like a golden gem was set ablaze by purple flames.  “Hi.  My name is Blake.  Look forward to being classmates with everyone.” She spoke in a monotone manner, keeping it brief.</p>
<p>Unlike how they were with Weiss, the students were all quiet.  Not a single peep came from any of them.  Dr. Oobleck cleared his throat after a few more minutes of silence.  “Well, those were fine introductions, short and sweet.  However, I expect each student to treat these two girls with the utmost respect, as if they were simply one of you.  No exceptions, is that clear?”</p>
<p>Each student nodded at the teacher’s words, prompting the doctor to nod.  “Good, with that, take out your textbooks and turn to Chapter 1.”</p>
<p>All of the students groaned loudly but did as they were told, except two students who watched as the exchange students took their seats at the front of the class, extracting their own books from their bags.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The next few periods went on similar to the first.  Each teacher went through roll call to assure attendance was taken and then right into the work.  It was to be expected that this would be the case, especially at a school as high caliber as Beacon High;  However, every time a teacher told their students to take out their notes, the room was instantly filled with groans of displeasure.  It did not help that Professor Port ended up rambling about his past life as a wildlife conservationist, putting half the class to sleep, and that Professor Peach assigned an essay for homework right off the bat.  </p>
<p>Come gym class, the friends of the two sisters were a bit worried for them.  During each of the past two periods, none of them groaned about having to do work.  This was especially rare for one Yang Xiao Long, who always expresses her distaste for work.  When the blonde remained silent through it all, her friends were concerned.  It only grew when Yang didn’t go on her usual rant about how gym class should be the only class at school.  Instead, similar to her younger sister, she remained silent, staring at something.  The others tried to figure out what it was that was capturing their attention, but never got a chance to talk to the two of them.  </p>
<p>They finally got that chance at lunch to inquire, as the Xiao-Long—Rose sisters carried their strange, uncharacteristic behavior into the break.  “Hey Yang, you okay?” The redhead athlete asked in concern.  “I thought you would have been excited to have gym, yet you were quiet the entire time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and Ruby you’re usually more up-beat, especially about cookies!  Yet you’re just as quiet.”  Jaune added.  “What gives?”</p>
<p>Yang turned to her friends and laughed.  “Ok? Pft! I am golden guys, just fuckin peachy!  There’s nothing wrong with me whatsoever.” She took a bite out of the sandwich on her plate, grinning.  “I am my usual self.  Just decided to be a little quiet is all.”</p>
<p>Ruby just stayed quiet and took a bite out of her cookie, earning a few worried looks from her friends until they heard the door open.  Entering the cafeteria was the principal along with the two exchange students.  Yang and Ruby both stared wide eyed as they entered, thought Ruby was a way more subtle.  It was already known that Yang was pansexual, with her having dated a guy by the name of Jayce for a year at Beacon and even dated Coco, their friend, way back in Signal.  There were even parts in time where Yang had a few friends with benefits, regardless of gender.  She was not one that went around, and the people she was with were all decently nice people, so no rumors came up when anything ended. </p>
<p>However, Ruby never dated anyone in the past.  She was an “awkward child” as she herself put it.  Ruby growing up always kept to herself, working on different things to fix or her comics and manga.  A lot of people used to pick on her; that was until Yang stepped up.  This was actually when Ruby met all of her friends.  It was Yang’s last year at signal before she left the school when Ruby was being bullied.  Yang was going to beat the tar out of the kid for messing with her cute little sister, but Jaune had an idea.  The bully proceeded to mention how Ruby had no friends, which prompted Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha (along with Yang obviously) to come up to them and say they were Ruby’s friends, scaring the kid away.  Later that day the whole group went to the playground and formed a friendship that has lasted years.  </p>
<p>The point was though, Ruby never had crushes, or dated anyone.  She was asked about that stuff all the time, but played it off as nothing for her to worry about.  The truth was, Ruby was unsure about herself.  She would admit to herself that Jaune was pretty cute and sweet, but she also felt like that towards Pyrrha.  Ruby wasn’t sure what her sexual orientation was.  She didn’t want that to be fully known, so she attempted to subdue the feelings that flared through her entire being when the heiress entered.</p>
<p>While this was occurring, Nora looked to where Yang was staring, then grinned widely at the blonde.  “OOOH YAAANNNG,” She sang out loud enough for only their table to hear, “seems like you are crushing on a certain cute new student!”</p>
<p>Yang blushed redder than Ruby’s usual hoodie and glared at the girl.  “Oh yeah, says who?!  I don’t like anyone right now.”  She angrily took a bite out of her sandwich.  “I told ya, I am working on me and me only.  I am not about that shit right now.” </p>
<p>“About… what exactly?” a voice called out from behind them.  </p>
<p>Everyone turned to see Professor Goodwich standing there, along with Wiess and Blake.  Both Ruby and Yang nearly jumped out of their seats, earning them odd looks from the two newcomers and head mistress.  “Uh nothing! I was just saying I am not about overworking out myself.  Nasty injuries can happen and I don’t want to ruin my boxing career you know?” Yang quickly added, trying to cover for herself with a shit-eating grin.</p>
<p>The teacher simply looked at the blonde and rolled her eyes.  “I see.  Well, I am here with these two because Principal Ozpin would like two students to show each of these ladies around the school.  Those two students he decided on… were you and your sister.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s eyes went wide in shock.  “ME?!” She yelped out, jumping out of her seat.  The crimsonette though jumped a bit too quickly and fell right out of her seat, knocking the glass on her table over… all over Weiss.</p>
<p>The heiress wore a look of pure anger.  “You… Look at what you did!” She yelled out in rage.</p>
<p>“I-I-I-I am so sorry! It was an accident!” Ruby cried out.</p>
<p>“An accident?! I just had this freshly cleaned up and ironed.  How dare you spill your disgusting drink on me.  You better find a way to repay me for this, you… you… DOLT!” She yelled in rage, stomping off to the bathroom.</p>
<p>The professor who watched everything happen before her sighed.  “Well, that is one way to greet a student.  Though I would suggest you refrain from being too clumsy Miss Rose.”</p>
<p>“Hey it was an accident.” Yang barked, her eyes turning crimson.  To clarify, Yang had a rare condition that whenever her temper flared, her lilac eyes would turn crimson, but return to normal when she calmed down.  Apparently, it was a family trait that came from her biological mom, similar to Ruby’s silver eyes.  “It isn’t her fault that ice queen is such a –”</p>
<p>“Finish that statement, and you WILL serve detention with me, Miss Xiao Long.”  Goodwich threatened.</p>
<p>The blonde instantly zipped her lips at the sight of the teacher’s glare.  She remembered the last time she got detention with Professor Goodwich.  She thought Coach Ironwood’s workouts for the boxing team could be brutal… Professor Goodwich showed how cruel they could be.  She could have sworn that after that detention she was sore for weeks, which truly was not that far off.  It made Yang wonder just what kind of training she had the track team go through.</p>
<p>“A quick question, Professor,” Jaune spoke up. “I can see why the principal would have Yang show one of them around, but why Ruby?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she is as new here as they are.” Nora added in.</p>
<p>“That is just simply what Ozpin told me.  He said to have them take these two around.”  She said shortly.  “Now, if you excuse me, I will take Miss Belladonna here, pick up Miss Schnee, and take them to get the rest of their schedules.  After the school day, Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long, you both will meet me by the gym to take each of the new students around yourselves.  Is that understood?”  When they both nodded, the teacher departed from the cafeteria. </p>
<p>However, Blake stood back for a bit and looked to the sad looking Ruby that slumped over the table.  Yang eyed the girl carefully as she watched her approach her sister.  She saw Blake lean in, calling for her attention.  Ruby perked up a bit and listened to what Blake said, her face instantly lighting up. Blake then moved back with a small smile that lit up Yang’s world and walked away, not before smiling a bit at the blonde herself.</p>
<p>Once she left, Yang finally turned her attention to her friends, who all, but Ren, were simply staring at the blonde with wide grins.  “… what?” she asked them with her cheeks slightly flushing a bit.</p>
<p>No one said a word to the blonde, grins only widening.  That was until Ren surprised everyone by speaking, just as he put his fork down.  “ ‘Don’t like anyone’ my ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaune was slightly worried about his friend.  He could tell that Ruby was distraught about what happened during their lunch period.  He had to admit that Weiss was unjustifiably aggressive.  It was an accident.  So, as he sat with her in Professor Peach’s economic class, he passed a note over to her. “Are you feeling better?” It said.</p>
<p>Ruby looked at the crumpled-up piece of paper and began to unfold it, reading the contents.  She looked over to the blonde boy, Jaune nodding to confirm it was him that wrote it.  Ruby kept her eyes ahead to look like she was paying attention, but nodded to him.  </p>
<p>Jaune sighed a bit to himself.  He believed the girl, but he still felt something was bothering her.  Everyone in their circle of friends realized that besides their ‘Specification’ period, Ruby shared all of her classes with the heiress.  In the period’s prior, Ruby did try to apologize for what happened; much to her dismay, it seemed as if it fell on deaf ears as Weiss simply brushed off the girl as if she did not exist.  Ruby looked hurt each time that it occurred, but kept a straight-face to prevent her friends from worrying too much.</p>
<p>That trick only works so much, especially for Jaune.  He knew the signs well, because he used to be like her.  He was still clumsy, just recently tripping over nothing.  He also dealt with people being ill-mannered to him, Cardin and his group of cronies being a prime example.  He realized though that Ruby was different.  She was at a new school trying to make a good first impression, maybe even making a few new friends of her own.  The poor girl probably felt like she messed up, only getting halfway through the day.</p>
<p>Jaune thought of an idea to make her laugh.  Something not a lot of people knew about Mr. Arc was that he was a pretty good comic skit writer.  He first realized this when he wrote one about his friends’ antics, adding a comedic factor to it.  Ren was actually the one that mentioned trying it when they were in freshman year of high school, and so he did.  He posted a few on his blog to see how it would bode for him.  To his surprise, a decent amount of people enjoyed his work.  Guess it was thanks to the “make others smile to make yourself smile'' belief he held to himself.</p>
<p>Ruby was too zoned out, her glances switching between the teacher and the heiress that she failed to notice Jaune working away.  Ruby scribbled a few more notes out on her paper, which was littered in different drawings or doodles.  </p>
<p>It was weird for Ruby, if she did not doodle during class, the info never truly stuck.  If a teacher actually took the time to look at Miss Rose’s notes, they would describe it as a warzone.  While the notes were taken very well and carefully, her pages would always be filled with some type of drawing.  They could range from her emblem, to another invention idea, to even drawing cute animals that she happened to glance at.  It was in a sense therapeutic for her to do so.  As to how something like that could help, she used them as reminders as to what was talked about in class.  For example, back in Signal, they learned about the Laws of Motion, explaining all the rules and formulas that were involved.  That day, Ruby drew a picture of a bunny running along the bottom of her page.  When she went to study for the big test a month later, she remembered drawing the bunny using that as a way to figure out what the laws and equations were.</p>
<p>Today was no different as she was scratching away at her paper.  The crimsonette was too into her drawing that feeling another piece of paper hit her head nearly made her jump.  Professor Peach turned to the girl, an annoyed glance dawning her face.  Ruby shrunk a bit in her seat apologizing.  The teacher went on about her topic, Ruby caught the heiress not even looking at her as everything happened. </p>
<p>Ruby sighed to herself; today really was not her day.  As she was mulling over the tragedy that was her day, she reluctantly picked up and opened the piece of paper that had hit her head.  She expected it to be from Jaune asking what was wrong, or if she wanted to talk about it.  She got her pen at the ready to respond… when she had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughing at what she saw.</p>
<p>On the paper before her was a picture he drew of their group of friends.  However, instead of their usual outfits (not uniforms mind you), they were all wearing a baby chicken suit with what appeared to be bags over them.  Each of them were standing behind a trash can with what appeared to be sticks.  A sign over their heads spelled out “The Garbage-Peeps”.  It was honestly not even that funny of a pun, heck even Yang could come up with a better one than that.  It was the art style and how hilarious they all looked that made Ruby almost laugh out loud in the class. </p>
<p>She turned to Jaune with a beaming smile, the blonde returning one of his own.  The class bell rang, prompting all the students to immediately begin flocking out of the classroom, but not before yet another teacher assigned them homework.  A few kids grumbled as they slowly exited, leaving only Ruby, Ren, and Jaune.  They each began to pack their stuff as Ren looked over at Ruby’s deck, noticing the drawing. “Really…” Ren sighed.</p>
<p>“What? It was funny to me, and even Ruby liked the idea.” Jaune retorted.  </p>
<p>Ruby couldn’t help but giggle.  “Yeah, but not because of the idea.  You drew us so silly.”</p>
<p>Jaune rolled his eyes and smirked.  “True, but it did get you to laugh.”</p>
<p>Ruby sighed a bit and nodded with a small smile.  “Yeah, thanks.”  The girl then made her way out of the class, not wanting to be late.</p>
<p>Ren sighed to himself and looked to Jaune.  “She is still feeling bad about what happened, isn't she?”</p>
<p>Jaune packed his stuff and made his way out of the room with Ren in tail. “Yep.  She feels really bad about it.  Though it is a bit more to me.  She has messed up before and had someone get nasty, but this is really hitting her hard.”</p>
<p>Ren kept his neutral expression.  “Jaune, she is also new here.  Maybe she is just upset that her first day is not panning out like she intended it to.”</p>
<p>Jaune didn’t reply back but kept his gaze ahead as they made their way across the halls.  It could have been just that, and the boy may have been over-analyzing. Yet, Jaune could feel it was something more, though what that “more” was he was unsure about.  One thing was for certain: if Ruby needed his help, or their friends’ help, the group would do whatever it took.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Jaune said as they part ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yang couldn’t help but sigh.  She was literally bored to tears in her English class.  She always disliked it, English always being her worst subject.  It wasn’t her fault though, she told herself.  Why would anyone waste their time reading something called “Moby Dick”? What was the purpose behind explaining why the crow in the book she read last year for the same class symbolized the meaning of death?  It never failed to put her to sleep, and today was no different.  </p>
<p>It was getting so bad, that at one-point Pyrrha had to tap Yang’s head to keep her awake.  The blonde simply sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, her other hand idly drumming away at her desk.  Pyrrha sighed as she watched the blonde.  “I know you are not a fan of this subject, but at least try to stay awake.  It would be rude for you to sleep.”  She chided softly.</p>
<p>“I AM trying.” Yang emphasized, but not in a nasty manner.  “It’s just the subject itself.  I can't stand it.  It is so boring. Like…” she picked up the book the class was reading, the golden letters of Hamlet written across the cover.  “Who wants to read about someone getting revenge over some other stupid shit and then just end up dying?  If I wanted to hear about that, I would go and watch Braveheart.”</p>
<p>Pyrrha simply shook her head as the class droned on.  They were originally tasked to read a chapter to themselves and write a short summary of it.  Luckily, Yang only needed a few more minutes to finish her summary, handing it in to the teacher when she finished.  After a few more minutes the teacher asked one student at a time to read out a snippet of the chapter.  Yang expected as such.  She had Professor Verlander in the past, she was always a fan of having the students read.  It drove Yang nuts.  It always made the brawler feel awkward to stand in front of everyone and read the annoying book.  Yang mentally groaned and slammed her head into the desk.  “<em>Could this be any less interesting? What a waste of fucking time.</em>” The blonde groaned.</p>
<p>“Ok, to read the next passage… Miss Belladonna, if you would?”</p>
<p>… Perhaps she was wrong.</p>
<p>Yang instantly sat up at the sound of the name and stared at the front of the class where the exchange student stood.  Yang couldn’t help it.  Anytime she was able to glimpse at her she would, which was a lot considering she just so happened to share all classes with the girl, similar to how Weiss and Ruby had the same classes.  The way her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders, shining like the beautiful night sky, amber eyes that glittered like the most valuable treasure, curves that could entrance any person.  She was downright gorgeous.  It was always Yang and Pyrrha that were known as the “best looking chicks at Beacon”, but Yang could definitely argue in favor of the new student.</p>
<p>And her voice? It was beautiful to Yang.  While she heard most people say it was just bland, in the short time she has already been there, the blonde thought it was cute.  It was mesmerizing to Yang, even making English class enjoyable.  Then there was that aura about her, the mysterious vibe she gave off.  It just added more to the appeal that was “Blake Belladonna”.  Yang didn’t even bother to catch the quiet sigh she let out, a dreamy smile plastered all over her face as the girl sat down after finishing her requested passage reading.  </p>
<p>She suddenly felt a piece of paper hit her hand that was resting on her desk.  Making sure the teacher would not notice too badly, she opened up the note, scowling at it as she turned to her two friends who were trying to suppress their giggles.  “Not. Funny.” She growled quietly.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Yang.” Jaune replied.  “We know you have a budding crush on her, you did tease us when you realized we liked each other without the other knowing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well this is different.  We were all friends.  She doesn’t even know us.” Yang retorted.</p>
<p>“Well, you want to know her differently, don’t you?” Pyrrha added.</p>
<p>Yang slammed her hand on the desk louder than she thought she did. “I never said that! Stop assuming!” She yelled.</p>
<p>A sense of embarrassment washed over the blonde as she realized what she’d done.  She turned to the rest of the class, knowing fully well that all eyes were on her, including Professor Verlander.  “Ah, Miss Xiao Long, would you care to read the next passage up here?” She asked in a sweet manor, hiding the fact she was annoyed.</p>
<p>Yang’s face turned a little pink as she sat down silently.  As the teacher got the class’s attention again, Yang barely heard a giggle.  Furious at the person, her now crimson eyes darted around the room, wanting to beat the daylights out of the punk…</p>
<p>Until she noticed it was Blake who was giggling at her.  She wasn’t doing it out of malice, Yang could tell.  The new student was simply giggling into her hand, while looking at the brawler; lucky for Yang her eyes turned to normal before Blake did look at her.  Yang’s brain began to short circuit at the sight of her along with the cute giggle she caught.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we aren’t assuming anything at all.” Jaune spoke quietly to Pyrrha, snickering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby was pacing back and forth in front of the gym.  To say the girl was nervous was an understatement.  Even during her “Specification” period she was bouncing in and out of her seat.  She didn’t want to do this anymore.  She now loathed the idea of showing Weiss Schnee, someone that seemed to already hate her for being a clumsy doofus, around the school.  “I got it, I will simply say I felt sick and go home!” She thought to herself.  “Yeah! … Wait Yang is my ride home.  Darn.  Ok Ruby Rose, you’re smart. Think of something!”</p>
<p>She was jolted out of her thoughts by a hand that rested on her shoulder.  Ruby turned around, taking deep breaths to calm herself as Yang laughed at the sight.  “Jeez sis, what’s wrong? Thinkin’ a ghost is out to get you again?” She joked.</p>
<p>“DO NOT! And that was one time when I was little!” Ruby barked back.  When they were very little, Yang played a prank on Ruby that there was a ghost of a squirrel that lived in their house.  Ruby got so scared she wet herself.  It was always a memory Yang brought up, just because of how funny it was to her.  Though, Yang kept that memory the two shared confidential.</p>
<p>“Come on Rubes, I was just joking.  What’s got you on edge?” Yang asked, now showing signs of concern.  It was rare for Ruby to ever yell like she did, making Yang’s “Big Sister” mode activate.</p>
<p>Ruby sighed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.  “It’s…” nothing, she wanted to say.  Though that never worked on Yang, or Jaune for that matter.  While Jaune was more patient and waited for answers, Yang was up front and pestering until Ruby told her what was wrong.  Of course, Yang would always help her out and comfort her, but the younger sister wished she would ease up a bit.  Though today was not going to be the day.  “I am nervous.  I know Weiss probably hates me, and I do not want to make her angrier.” </p>
<p>Yang simply nodded and leaned on the wall next to her sister.  “Well, if it makes you feel better sis, I’m nervous too.”  She replied, putting an arm around Ruby’s shoulders.  “I don’t want to look worse than I already do.  Let’s just say… Pyrrha and Jaune were teasing me about something –”</p>
<p>“What about?” Ruby asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” She answered, almost too quickly.  “They were teasing me and then I shouted out in the middle of class.  The point is, that sometimes we make a fool of ourselves.  You should know dad does it all the time.”</p>
<p>At that, Ruby began to giggle slightly.  “Yeah, remember the one time he came to pick us up from Signal in that shirt that said ‘Don’t mind my Dad-head. I just woke up’?”</p>
<p>The girls became victims of harmless teasing after that incident, but it was typical of their dad.  “Exactly. Sometimes we make ourselves look foolish.  It happens.  Just don’t think too much about it or it’ll keep bugging you.”</p>
<p>Before Ruby could even think about retorting, the gym teacher who approached them at lunch opened the door, nodding at the two girls to follow. </p>
<p>“<em>Well, here’s to not being a dolt.</em>” Ruby thought to herself as she made her march into the gym.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello Everyone here.</p><p>Apparently, a few people have been liking this story and it is only the first chapter.  I am truly surprised and happy that people have been enjoying it so far.  I have usually been really bad at updating (as you can see now… Covid and depression are both jerks) so I figured since I have some time and need a distraction I would work on the next chapter.  So here it is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, my snowflake, how was the first day of classes?” the driver asked as Weiss got into the limo parked outside of the school.</p><p>“It was fine, Klein. It was just school. Nothing particular happened.” The heiress said in a clipped manor.</p><p>The driver, Klein, sighed to himself. Klein knew Weiss for her entire life, pretty much raising the girl himself; hell would freeze over before Weiss’s father would even raise a finger to raise the heiress like a proper father. Klein knew she was simply being short with him because she was annoyed at something that occurred at the institution. “Weiss, I may be a mere butler, but I am also here for you to speak with about any of your troubles. I wish to simply help, Meine Schneeflocke.”</p><p>Weiss looked up to Klein, his soft voice always soothing her in more ways than she could ever imagine. She sighed to herself. “I know Klein, it’s just…” she trailed off, trying to collect her thoughts about her. Weiss’ mind traveled back through the day as she pieced together the events that transpired. “It was seeming like a rather pleasant day; the teachers and principal were more than accommodating for me. However, along with myself was another transfer student, Blake was her name if I recall.” The girl made a face as if tasting a lemon raw. “She always kept giving me a nasty glare whenever I went to speak or even look in her direction. It was a tad unsettling.”</p><p>“Well, maybe she was envious of you.” Klein added in. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. It isn’t the first nor the last time this will happen.”<br/>Weiss rolled her eyes at the memory. “Don’t fret, I wouldn’t let something as miniscule as this upset me. What was bothersome though is, as predicted, I was recognized by nearly everyone there. Individual after individual came up to me to introduce themselves. I could tell they all wanted to befriend me for my name and my wealth alone. They all had the same look in their eyes as do Father’s associates. It was hindering, and overall souring, the pleasurable experience I was having at Beacon.”</p><p>Klein merely nodded, patiently waiting for Weiss to continue. “While the classes were no trouble themselves, the preparations for me to be there are tiresome. The principal decided to have me and the other transfer student be accompanied by two students there on a so-called tour of the school. I insisted that I could have done it myself, but Principal Ozpin wouldn’t listen. What makes it worse was that he partnered me with some DOLT of a child who ended up spilling something all over my favorite dress. She tried to apologize, but, how could you?! That dress was worth so much and she just clumsily ruins it, expecting words to make everything vanish!”</p><p>The butler kept his eyes on the road but gave the heiress a nod before he spoke. “Well, Meine Schneeflocke, she did try to apologize. I gather it must have been a genuine accident.”</p><p>“That does not excuse her for her misdeed Klein!” Weiss spat, prompting her caring butler to sigh.</p><p>“Weiss, do you think she did it on purpose?” He asked calmly.</p><p>“I… no, but –”</p><p>“Then please, do not be truly mad at her. It was a genuine accident. She just wanted to apologize is all.”</p><p>“Oh yeah Klein, what if she was being exactly like the others, just trying to worm her way into my life?” Weiss spat, getting agitated about what happened all over again. “What if it is just yet another ploy to get close to me?”</p><p>“Well, did she behave like the others? You said she was one of the people whom gave you a tour of the campus grounds, correct?”</p><p>“Hmph, yes. Along with her boisterous sister and the other transfer student.” Weiss then went slightly quiet as she recalled the tour. “That girl… was quiet. She kept to herself, except to add something to what the blonde sister said. Any time I looked at her, she looked away like I was going to hit her…” She got quieter and quieter, becoming more confused about the young girl’s actions as she thought about them. “Even her sister was nice to us, though she was talking more to Blake than anything. Still, she talked to me pleasantly, as if we were friends for years, even after I scolded her sister like that.”</p><p>Weiss went quiet as she was once again lost in thought about the day. Was she just overreacting? Maybe she did, but there are people out there that have and will try to get close to her, only to hurt her. It was a thought that always haunted her, it happening gods knows how many times in the past. Klein took note of the silence and chuckled, just as they arrived at the front of the Schnee manor. He let out the heiress, but before she could continue onwards, his reassuring hand rested on Weiss’ shoulder. “Meine Schneeflocke...” he trailed off.</p><p>“I…” again, Weiss stopped herself, letting out a small sigh and a grimace to accompany it. “I know. I may have just been stressed about, well, the move and what has happened, that I may have lost my temper.”</p><p>Klein nodded happily at her, walking up to the main door to the manor. “It is not the end of the world, simply find this girl tomorrow and apologize. I bet she would be delighted to hear it.”</p><p>Weiss didn’t dignify Klein with an answer as she walked in, making her way to the marble staircase. Before she could begin her ascension, Klein called out to her, stopping her in her place. “What was their names?”</p><p>Weiss looked quizzically at the butler, who returned it with a small laugh and a smile. “Don’t mind me, do not blame an old man for being curious about who has socialized with seine Schneeflocke.”</p><p>Weiss was silent at first, but then turned to Klein. “The older sister was Yang Xiao Long, if I remember correctly, and other was Ruby Rose.”</p><p>Klein raised his eyebrows at the last name. “Rose, that does sound familiar.” He replied, rubbing his chin in thought.</p><p>“Yes, apparently she is incredibly smart, entering an establishment as Beacon High as a junior at the age of 15.”</p><p>Klein smiled as he engraved the name into memory, but for another reason than one would think. “I see. She seems like a delightful person.”<br/>Weiss rolled her eyes as she made her way up the stairs. There was a mound of homework that she could feel calling her name, and if it was put off any longer it would never get done.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on dear, you have to let us know about this new place!” a voice called out from Blake’s left. The girl merely sighed to herself.</p><p>“Mom, I told you, it was fine. The school is fine.” She replied, though her mom’s ears bent slightly towards her daughter, showing she did not by that fully.</p><p>Something to clarify is this: Blake was a faunus. No one besides her friends from Menagerie and her parents knew considering, in public, Blake always hid her cat ears under a black bow. At first Blake thought she would not be able to get away with such a thing, since the bow seemed like a breach of uniform conduct. Though, the meeting between herself, her parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, and Principal Ozpin went differently than expected. The principal understood her worries and desire to wanting to wear the bow, though still gave his speech about how this school was, indeed, faunus friendly and that any prejudice here would NOT be tolerated. The cold hard glare the principal wore towards the young faunus and her parents showed more than enough his words were serious.</p><p>“Blake dear, if something happened then you can tell us. Remember what happened when you didn’t talk to us?” her mother chided. In any other situation, a reminder of Blake’s past would have been met with a harsh response. Though, the younger Belladonna knew her mother meant it nicely, simply just expressing her worries for her daughter. Blake sighed as she placed a hand on her mother’s leg. “Don’t worry. Everything is fine. I promise.”</p><p>Kali gave off a small smile and nodded. “I bet so. Those girls you were with seem quite nice. Who were they?” The caring mother asked.</p><p>The younger faunus turned her face dead ahead, her cat ears twitching slightly. “They are just students that go to the school. The principal had them take me and the other transfer on a tour around the campus.”</p><p>“Oh come on dear, it seemed like they were all nice. Especially the blonde one. She seemed to really like you a lot.” Kali spoke fondly. “Did you find out their names?”</p><p>Blake, at the mention of Yang, smiled quite contently. She still remembered the exact moment that she made eye contact with her, how the blonde’s hair was like gold, her eyes like jewels, her voice like soothing music. “Well, the younger girl that was there was Ruby. She was that girl in the news that won the science event or something here. Apparently, she is Yang’s younger sister. That is the blonde’s name.”<br/>The elder faunus smirked at the mention of the blonde’s name. “I see. Yang. Very cute name for someone equally as cute.”</p><p>Blake groaned out annoyed at her mom’s antics, her cat ears flattening to her head. “Mooooom!”</p><p>"What? You know I know you swing both ways, what is the big deal about some girl talk huh?” Her mom happily teased.</p><p>Blake sighed. “Yeah, she is cute, ok? Her hair is awesome, as if she is a model or something. Apparently she is on the boxing team here, and very good at that.” The faunus made an annoyed expression as she looked out the window. “The only thing I dislike about her is her abhorrent need to make bad puns and that she doesn’t leave me alone.” She then looked blankly at her mother. “She looked over to me and said that a teacher’s favorite nation was the Expla-nation.”</p><p>Kali couldn’t hold back the laughs at the stupidity of the pun, making Blake roll her eyes. “Blake, she seems really sweet and kind. I bet you that she will be a very close person in your life. Try to be a little more lenient on her about that kind of stuff, okay?”</p><p>Blake had her usual response ready for her mother, but kept it to herself. They had been in this argument a few times. She would go on about how she couldn’t really trust anyone for a while, and her mom would counter with “you never know unless you try?” So, to save some time, Blake simply nodded as Kali then spoke up again. “So, that was just Ruby and Yang. What about the other girl that was there?” Kali asked sternly.</p><p>The car became eerily quiet as no one spoke a word, simply starring out to the road that zipped by. The younger faunus felt a wave of anger rise within her as she remembered the “other girl’s” face and voice all too well. Everything about her aggravated her to no end, and the elder faunus knew exactly why. They kept quiet for a few minutes as they drove further down the road, going from the busier inner city to the outer suburbs that encompassed it. Kali did nothing more than simply continue on, as if there was no such silence. “That one girl, she was a Schnee… wasn’t she?”</p><p>Blake’s ears sprung up as she turned her gaze to Kali, who kept her eyes on the road. “I noticed the way you would stare at her. I didn’t need to see her face to tell that it was Weiss. It was all in the hair, plus she is the only one of them around your age that would be at the school. It was also on the news to, if I remember correctly”</p><p>Blake growled lightly but kept to herself, turning away to once again gaze out the window. The mother decided that she would continue. “Honey, just because she is a Schnee does not mean she is a terrible person. Yes, their family is… questionable in terms of their practices, but not everyone is racist or terrible. For all we know, Weiss could deep down hate her father as much as, if not more, than we do.” The elder woman replied calmly. “Just, please do me a favor and try to be nicer to her. You never know, Blake. She could be a very sweet and caring person like Yang and Ruby are.”</p><p>The silence again stretched out between the two girls, until Blake spoke up dryly. “What does it matter. Don’t worry, I know not to start any trouble or goad her into anything. I am not the dumb kid I was, mom.”</p><p>The mother faunus simply pulled onto their street and neared their house. They needed a change of scenery from Menagerie, choosing Vale as their new home. Ghira still worked in Menagerie, and would come home every weekend to see his family. It was a bit of a rough situation, but this is what worked best for the little family; a family that Kali wanted to see happy. “Dear, you know I trust you enough to know you would not do anything. I just want you to be able to be happy.”</p><p>Blake knew that was all her parents wanted, but having to think about the heiress and thinking about her past was a lot. The younger faunus remained silent until they got home, prompting Blake to just walk out of the car and into the house.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“BLAKE! DINNER!” Kali called out just as the clock changed to 5:30 at night.</p><p>Her voice barely came over the loud punk music Blake was blasting in her room as she wrote out the last bit of her homework. Considering all the studying she had to do to get into the damn school, the homework was cake. Then again, it was just the first day of classes. “I will be down in a bit, mom! I want to change in to pajamas.” She called out.</p><p>She swayed her hips to the music that blasted over her speakers. Blake HATED the idea and thought of dancing. Anytime she read about a dance in one of her many novels she read, the faunus always shuddered in worry as if she was going to dance herself. Though in her room, her sanctuary, her safety, she was okay to let go of her worries. Blake could slowly let her walls down and be herself, be free, something she could never do. Blake took off her shirt as she hummed out the beat of the chorus, spinning on her heals as the shirt flew to her bed.</p><p>The faunus looked over to the mirror that stood in her room, stopping as if she was lost in time. The amber orbs bore deeply into the scar that was above her left hip bone, fingers trailing over the skin gently. Waves of memories from her past came through as all of her bad decisions came to mind. All her mistakes, her terrible ideas, all flooding to her head like they always did when Blake touched that scar. She still had nightmares about the monster of a faunus that gave it to her, still troubled her as if he was there in person.</p><p>The door to her room opened as Kali looked in, noticing the faraway look that Blake had on her face. Kali’s heart felt heavy, remembering when she and Ghira found out about what their daughter was doing after school before coming to Vale. It was still as fresh in her mind as if it occurred the day before.</p><p>……….</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘎𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘒𝘢𝘭𝘪 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦, 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘎𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘪𝘴𝘦. 𝘏𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘔𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦, 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘉𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘎𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘢, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘦, 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘒𝘢𝘭𝘪 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴.</p><p>“𝘉𝘓𝘈𝘒𝘌!” 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘶𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘮 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳. 𝘉𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘈 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘎𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘒𝘢𝘭𝘪’𝘴 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘺. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘬𝘦’𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘱.</p><p>“𝘎𝘏𝘐𝘙𝘈! 𝘊𝘈𝘓𝘓 𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘔𝘌𝘋𝘐𝘊𝘚 𝘕𝘖𝘞!” 𝘒𝘢𝘭𝘪 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘻𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘶𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘺, 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘬𝘦’𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬, 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘳𝘣𝘴.</p><p>……….</p><p>Blake wasn’t aware of her mother’s presence has her hands ghosted her pale form, going from the scar on her front, to the tattoo that was on the left side of her ribs. The many memories that haunted her, kept her like a prisoner in her own head. The only thing that snapped the poor faunus out of her stunned state was Kali wrapping her arms around the girl.</p><p>Blake looked down to her mother, noticing there were tears rolling down her cheek as well. The younger girl ALWAYS was heartbroken when she remembered what her actions caused her parents to go through. She hurt them, betrayed them, LIED to them, and yet they still loved and cared for her; Ghira and Kali stuck by her side and got her through the storm that was the entirety of last year, all of them hoping to make it to sunnier places in the end.</p><p>They spent a few minutes simply embracing each other, punk music still playing in the background as both mother and daughter shed silent tears of the past. A sudden bell from the kitchen broke their trance as the fire alarm began to blare. With heads ringing from the noise (due to their stronger sense of hearing), they ran down the stairs and put out the fire that was supposed to be their dinner.</p><p>“….” Both of them stood, as slowly and surely a laugh came out of both of their mouths, finding the situation and absurdity of their lack of good fortune truly amusing. Kali went over and cleaned out the oven and threw out what was burnt chicken. The mother faunus turned to Blake and smiled. “Well… want to order pizza?” Kali asked with a small smile.</p><p>The younger girl was just about to answer when she heard her phone ringing from her room. Kali gave a short nod as Blake ran up to answer her phone. “Hello?” She answered, not even bothering to check to see who called.</p><p>“Hey, that’s no way to answer a long-lost friend! I am genuinely hurt!” called out the original caller.</p><p>Blake’s cat ears flattened to her head in annoyance. “Sun! You know I am expecting to hear from my dad soon, right? Why did you decide to call now?” Blake returned flatly.</p><p>“Oh c’mon! You definitely missed me! And I wanted to see how your day went? You know, Neptune and Illia want me to say hi as well.”</p><p>“That is quite nice of them, but you can tell me in a few hours. Dad is going to be calling me and –”</p><p>“I see how it is. You just don’t like me anymore.” Sun teased. Blake was about ready to chuck her phone at the nearest wall, but quickly decided against it. This was just how Sun was. Considering this, it was a wonder how he was one of her best friends from Menagiere.</p><p>“Sun. To say that I don’t like you anymore is like you saying you hate bananas.”</p><p>“GASP! She does have feelings!”</p><p>“… Sun I will literally claw your eyes out if you don’t stop.”</p><p>“Fine fineeeee. I get it. Though can you at least tell me if your day was okay?” He asked genuinely.</p><p>It still truly baffled the cat faunus how Sun was able to go from goofy and annoying to sweet and caring in a matter of seconds. It was something she never really saw in a lot of people she met.</p><p>“Well, minus running into a Schnee at the school, it was relatively nice.”</p><p>Sun’s end of the line was quiet for a few seconds before his voice cried out. “WEISS SCHNEE IS GOING TO YOUR SCHOOL?!?!”</p><p>This time Blake visibly threw the phone away, her faunus ears ringing out from the scream. She ran over, picking up the cursed device with a sour look. “And now I have a headache thanks to you, asshole.”</p><p>“Look, I am sorry, but that is something major. When did this all happen?!” Sun asked curiously.<br/>Blake sighed in annoyance. “it was all over the newsboy, genius. I will tell you later. After I have dinner and after –”</p><p>“BLAKE! The pizza will be here in 30 minutes. If you need to work on homework still you can do that now!” Kali called out at the perfect time.<br/>Blake could literally feel the grin coming from her monkey faunus friend through the phone. “Sun – ”</p><p>“I think you got plenty of time to give your old pal Sun a story. So, go ahead. Lay it on me.” The monkey boy smirked out.</p><p>With a small sigh, the faunus shook her head. “Well, the campus was definitely a lot nicer than the pictures we looked at made it look.”</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>It was about half past six at night when Weiss was summoned for dinner with her family. She always hated mealtime at the Schnee manor, feeling as if it was simply another weight on her shoulders to burden. She walked into the dining area and was at least greeted with the pleasant smells of their meal: Parmesan Risotto with Roasted Shrimp, Sausage Ragù over Creamy Polenta, and a few different selections of salads and appetizers. Thought the different scents of Klein’s latest creations brought her joy, it was the sight of whom was at the table that ruined her nirvana. As per usual, her father, Jacque Schnee, was at the head of the table with a newspaper in hand. On his left was her mother, Willow Schnee, whom also as per usual, had a full bottle of their prized wine all to herself. On his right was her insufferable brother, Whitley Schnee, always one to shadow their father and kiss up to him. The heiress sighed as she sat down.</p><p>“Ah, I see you have decided to join us, daughter.” Her father spoke in a monotone manor. “I was beginning to wonder if you would this time.”</p><p>“I apologize for my tardiness, Father,” Weiss spoke politely like she was raised. “My homework was keeping me quite occupied.”</p><p>Her father simply nodded. “I see. It is endearing to see a woman such as yourself dedicated to her work. It is a fine quality to have. I am pleased to see you picked up a wise habit.”</p><p>Weiss wanted to sigh out as she picked at her meal, but kept it to herself and distracted herself with the flavors of the meal. She smiled to herself as she ate, thinking of how Klein really outdid himself yet again. She went to pick at some of the salad when she starred at the newspaper, noticing an all too familiar face on it. “Father, may I see the paper when you are finished? I would like to have a –”</p><p>“There is nothing else of importance in this Weiss.” her father cut off. “I am simply reading this to pass the time.”</p><p>“But Fath –”</p><p>“I know WHY you want to read it girl.” The snarl that left the head Schnee was one that got everyone’s attention, sending a shiver down Weiss’ mother’s spine and a glance from her younger brother. “That traitor of a daughter is a topic that is banned from this house. I have warned you enough times about that, dear daughter.”</p><p>“Father, Winter is –”</p><p>“Nothing, Weiss.” Jacque barked, slamming his hands on the table and glaring harshly at his own daughter like she was a disobedient servant. “She. Is. Nothing. And that will be the end of it.”</p><p>Weiss remained silent, starring at her bastard of a father with sheer shock at how cruel he could be. Before even thinking rationally, the heiress got up from the table and left the room, not stopping until she made it to her room. Weiss let out an angered scream as she threw herself onto the bed, thrashing about in anger that she could not take out on her poor excuse of a parent.<br/>It was a few minutes before the heiress tired herself out, simply laying as still as a log while her raging storm of emotions passed over. She despised that man, her father. He was always so cruel to each of them, selfish and greedy for power. The many times she felt the backside of his hand slap her cheek were too many times to count. How she wished to be rid of that man for the rest of her life.</p><p>A little glimmer of light shining in her eye caused a halt in Weiss’ thoughts. She turned over and noted the fencing sword she was gifted from her sister Winter, the day’s memories flashing through her head.</p><p>..........</p><p>“𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘸?” 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵.</p><p>𝘞𝘦𝘪𝘴𝘴, 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘢 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘥.</p><p>𝘞𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘞𝘦𝘪𝘴𝘴’ 𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳. “𝘐 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺.”</p><p>𝘈𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘞𝘦𝘪𝘴𝘴, 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘹 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵, 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘵. 𝘌𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 “𝘔𝘺𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳” 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘞𝘦𝘪𝘴𝘴’ 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦. “𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱.”</p><p>𝘞𝘦𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘯. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘱 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘶𝘱 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘦𝘺𝘦. “𝘞𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳… 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶…” 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳.</p><p>𝘞𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵, 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘚𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 “𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴”, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴. “𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘈𝘴 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥, 𝘝𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.”</p><p>𝘞𝘦𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳. “𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.” 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘞𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘪𝘤 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘢𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴. “𝘞𝘦𝘪𝘴𝘴, 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘎𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭 𝘐𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺.”</p><p>𝘞𝘦𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰.</p><p>..........</p><p>Weiss went over to that gift, holding the rapier as if it was her own child. The piece of metal in her hands was the symbol of the last time her and Winter spoke for an extended period of time. Winter being so busy in the Altesian Army always took up so much of her time. It was rare to even get any response back.</p><p>Weiss cursed her father more and more for being so pig-headed. She truly despised her father, the way he would judge everyone for their mistakes, his selfishness about his perception to the public, his attitude….</p><p>Weiss gasped suddenly, dropping her rapier and going limp. She was mortified with herself as the events at school played through her head again. Weiss acted just like her father, the same cold, cruel way. Weiss may have had her sense of pride, but she would be damned if she behaved like her father again.</p><p>The girl looked over to the mirror that hung in her room over her desk, starring at the scar that went over her left eye. She always hated it: a constant reminder of the time she was weak, naïve, and how it costed her. Weiss went over to the reflection, gazing at it, wondering when she would finally be able to change? When would she be able to fix all the mistakes her father has made and restore her family’s name to the good graces that it used to belong to?</p><p>A vibration from her phone broke her thoughts as the heiress looked down at the device. Seeing that Klein messaged her. It was a photo of him with a small smile and her meal that she did not finish in his hands, with the caption of “Meine Schneeflocke did not finish her meal. Was it really that unsatisfactory?”</p><p>Weiss couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all, quickly messaging back. “It was honestly one of the best. If it would be much trouble, could you maybe bring it up to me? I would love to finish it.”, hitting send as soon as she finished.</p><p>Not a moment later, there was a knock at her door. “Miss Schnee, may I come in? I brought your supper as requested, and decided to bring you a fresh cup of coffee as well. Black, as you always prefer it.”</p><p>The smile Weiss wore was one of true endearment. She truly was lucky to have Klein be there for her. “Please Klein, it would make my night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone here.<br/>Again sorry for the long delay.  As we all have been, I have been dealing with some issues with everything going on in the world.  I hope you are all staying safe and healthy.  I found some time to finally get to writing more of this fic that I am loving more with each idea I come up with, and am hoping you all like it as well.  Here is the next chapter.</p><p>Also: you will see some names I have in here are references to different shows, and want to make sure I say that I do not own those names nor what they are affiliated with.  Just wanted to add a little something to this.  And bonus points for those who know what I am referencing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second day of school began a bit quieter than the first day, as it usually goes.  Though that did not mean that the summer vibes were gone; it was only the second day after all.  There were still the select few students that were late to their classes, not fully used to the new routine that was brought about their lives.  After all, it was a drastic change to go from laying out in the sun until the late afternoon to now sitting in a classroom early in the morning. </p><p>It was honestly a shock to Ruby that she and Yang got to school and class on time the next day.    Yang was, to be blunt, the total opposite of the younger girl.  While the crimsonette was always awake with her alarm, the blonde would be sleeping past her fifth alarm (if not for Ruby’s screaming and their dog, Zwei, jumping on her.)  Ruby was at most twenty minutes in the shower, where Yang took that long just to get ready for her shower.  Today was an exceptionally bad time in the morning, considering Yang had to break every speeding limit just to get to the parking lot on time.  Both girls, Ruby way ahead of her sister, ran into their homeroom with seconds to spare. </p><p>“Late morning?” Ren asked the two panting sisters, expression as calm as ever.</p><p>“Yeah.” Ruby panted out.  “You could… say that… considering… Yang likes to… sleep through her alarms!”</p><p>Said blonde merely chuckled and rolled her eyes.  “Those things never worked on me before, sis.  And look, we made it on time, there is no need to worry!”</p><p>Before the younger sister could even think about firing a retort at her overly carefree older sister, a voice cut off any train of thought.  “Okay students! Settle down!”  Their zippy homeroom and history teacher spoke.</p><p>“Yeah, and with about 2 seconds to spare,” Jaune added dryly, just before Doctor Oobleck began his roll call.  Similar to the other day, the teacher zipped around to each student whose name was called, taking attendance.  Once that was done, the speedy professor went over to the chalkboard, slamming his hands on his desk.  “GOOD! Now that everyone is here, we can now discuss the topic I briefly mentioned as you all left class.  Would any student like to tell me what that is?”</p><p>There were a few hands raised, but the teacher picked on the heiress who sat directly in front.  “Are we going to continue the lect –”</p><p>“INCORRECT!” Professor called out right in front of Weiss, zipping immediately back to the chalkboard, raising the projector screen that was covering it to reveal “Class Project” written in ginormous scarlet letters.  “We will be getting you all into teams of two for the history project you will have due at the end of the semester.  Now, I have taken the liberty of dividing you all into pairs of two and will be listing out the pairs as we go.  I will ask that you each sit NEXT to your partner for the duration of the semester in the seats I specified out for your team as well.  Most, if not all, work done for my class will be completed with your partner, thus graded as such.  Also, these partnerships are FINAL.  No switching, no opting to work solo, nothing.  Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>None of the students spoke out against their teacher, prompting the teacher to nod in approval.  He walked over to his bag in the corner of the room, taking out a piece of paper that was in it.  “Ok students, all of you stand in the back of the room, please.  When I call out your names, take a seat in the chairs starting here,” he pointed to the top left corner desk, “and proceed to sit behind the previous pair.  When the column is filled, go to the front and begin again until all the pairs are called out and everyone is seated.  Are the directions clear?”</p><p>Once more, the room went silent, a few students at least nodding in understanding.  “Very well then.” The teacher began, “let me begin with the first pair of Sarah Winthrop and Alexis Morales.”</p><p>The two students moved to the seats, and the next group was called.  Nora leaned over to her blonde friend, nudging her in the shoulder.  “Now now, imagine if you and good ol’ Blake got to sit next to each other huh?” She teased.</p><p>Yang rolled her eyes and nudged her friend back.  “As if.  No way am I that lucky.”</p><p>“Maka Albarn, and Soul Evans.”</p><p>“Hey who knows, maybe you will be,” Jaune spoke. </p><p>“Nora Valkyrie and Lei Ren.”</p><p>“REN!  That’s us!” Nora called out happily, dragging said boy to their spots in the second row. </p><p>“Elric Edwards and Roy Mustang.”</p><p>“Jaune, not all of us are like you and Pyrrha, or Ren and Nora.  Both of you are lucky and whatnot.  You know me, I just kind of live life, you know?  Plus, I have never been that lucky, this isn’t a board game.  And it isn’t like it will change now.”</p><p>“Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long.”</p><p>No way, there was no way she heard that right.  Absolutely no way did she actually get lucky.  The blonde turned to the professor. “Uhm, excuse me, Prof –”</p><p>“DOCTOR!” The teacher called out in annoyance, causing the class to flinch.</p><p>“You, called my name, right?” The blonde asked.</p><p>“If you were paying attention for once and not goofing off, yes. I did in fact call your name.”</p><p>Apparently, Yang could get that lucky.   Trying to fight every ounce of her being that wanted to blush or squeal with joy, the blonde took her seat next to the transfer student as cool as she could muster.  She turned to the girl and smiled, leaning in her chair.  “Well, guess what I said the other day was true.  You will be seeing a lot of me, huh?” She spoke casually, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.<br/><br/>Blake smiled slightly and nodded.  “Seems so.  I will say this though: no, you’re not copying off me during tests.”</p><p>Yang faked a hurt expression. “Oh no! Whatever shall I do?”</p><p>While this was going on, Doctor Oobleck kept calling out different pairs of students.  Ruby stood next to her friends, quietly twiddling her thumbs.  Pyrrha noticing this quite easily, put a reassuring hand on the younger girl’s shoulders.  Everyone in their group knew about the younger girl’s anxieties when it came to people, and it was mostly her, Jaune, and Ren that would try to talk the girl down.  Her sister obviously did as well, but she also tended to just toss Ruby deeper into the situation.  “It will be fine, Ruby,” the spartan-like teen spoke.  “Nothing bad will happen.  It is not like you’re performing in front of a bunch of people.”</p><p>“You know me, I worry and get scared and panic anyways.” The crimsonette pouted, trying to calm herself down.  “The only person with less luck than me is my uncle.”</p><p>“Ehe, yeah,” Jaune added, scratching the back of his head as he continued to speak.  “He does seem like a really unlucky dude, at least from what I have seen of him.”</p><p>Pyrrha and Jaune kept up their idle chit-chatting with the girl, acting as something to distract them.  As the names were called, the pack of kids in the back dwindled down in numbers.  Pyrrha and Jaune were lucky enough to be partnered up for their project as well, leaving Ruby all by her lonesome, leading to her waiting out the selections in silence, picking at her cuticles on her fingers.  It was a truly terrible habit she picked up, but could never seem to quit it.  It was oddly calming, even if it sometimes hurt.  She began to worry about who she would be with.  Would they be a bully like Cardin and his friends?  Before her thought train could spiral even more out of control, the professor’s voice cut through.</p><p>“Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee.”</p><p>Everyone went silent.  Yang made a worried expression at her sister, while her partner simply kept her gaze ahead, her fingers spinning a pen as a way of distraction.  Jaune and Pyrrha, along with Ren and Nora, all wore worried expressions as well.  Though, none of their expressions could match the younger girl’s.  Her face seemed to drain of color as she shakily made her way to her seat.  It felt as if days passed when the heiress parked herself into the seat next to Ruby.</p><p>Ruby, for all her worth, did not even give the girl a hello or a second glance.  Ruby could have sworn that she heard the girl sigh in annoyance, but the upcoming panic attack was distracting the crimsonette from being aware of her surroundings.  She began to quickly go through her steps to calm herself, hoping it would work once again. </p><p>Before the students could get distracted, Doctor Oobleck coughed aloud.  “NOW! Students, these are your partners for the rest of the semester.  Again, no, there will be no chance to swap partners.” The teacher spoke quickly.  “Growing up is all about learning how to get along peacefully with people that may or may not be someone you know, or even someone you like.  With that in mind, the project you will all be given is simple.  You will all need to create a PowerPoint presentation about the following topics on this sheet, along with a ten-page paper including five reliable sources as well.”</p><p>He then held up the paper in question, handing it over to the students in the front of the rows, directing them to pass it behind them.  “It will be up to your team which topic you would like to discuss.  We will be picking topics come the end of next week, leaving you all about nine days, twenty-three hours, twenty minutes, and forty-five seconds.”</p><p>The students simply starred at their cooky professor, wondering how the hell the teacher knew how much time there was until his class on that Friday, down to the last second, without even a glance at the clock.  “I suggest speaking with your partner about which topic would be the best to tackle this, along with coming up with backups.  On the day of picking topics, I will be picking names at random, and whoever is picked will have the chance to snag a topic.  No, there is no topic switching.”</p><p>The rest of what the professor was saying seemed to get washed out by the thoughts that were swimming around in Ruby’s head.  She was still worrying about the heiress that seemed to absolutely hate her.  It would be a miracle if they were able to even discuss a topic, much less do an entire project.  She had to find a way to make this work!  If she didn’t, it could seriously come back to bite her in the behind!</p><p>Meanwhile, Yang was staring at her sister with worry written all over her face, with the occasional deadly glare towards Weiss.  If the blonde had to be honest, which she usually was in the most brutal sense, she thought Weiss was a prissy bitch, but with something that troubled the girl.  She could tell just by looking at her.  Though, it did not mean she wouldn’t clock her in the face if she yelled at Ruby again, and oh did that thought seem so cathartic right now.</p><p>A sudden tap on her shoulder, bringing her attention to the girl sitting next to her.  “I would not worry about your sister,” Blake spoke.  “She is stronger than she looks.  You said it yourself.”</p><p>The brawler sighed, blowing a bit of her blonde locks out of her face.  “Yeah, she is, but that does not mean I worry any less.  Poor Rubes looks like she is going to be frozen from fear…” She then grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at Blake, who responded by sighing and shaking her head. She only wanted to be nice, not get into a conversation with her; so, the midnight haired girl kept her mouth shut as the period ticked on.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>It was lunchtime and Yang was heading to the cafeteria, finally free of her previous class.  Usually, the boxer loved gym class and never once thought that it would be a drag.  However, of course, she was proven wrong as Professor Goodwitch made the class only to stretches, showing proper technique and how to not strain yourself.  Yeah, Yang knew this was important to know, but she knew all this.  It is what she did every single day after school before her boxing practices or matches.  At the thought of boxing, Yang couldn’t help but grin.  She loved the sport and wasn’t too bad at it herself.  She was the reigning champion at the moment, never losing a single match. </p><p>Though her love of boxing could not even compare to her curiosity towards the bow-wearing transfer student, who just so happened to catch the blonde’s eye as she walked into the cafeteria.  Yang felt her heart tug at her chest, seeing the girl sitting all alone at her table with a book in her hand.  Well, not if Yang Xiao Long could do anything about it.</p><p>With a thousand-watt grin, the blonde “casually” strolled up to Blake’s table, sitting down across from the transfer.  “Hey Blake, I see you’re sitting alone.  Want to come sit with me and my friends for lunch?” She asked.</p><p>It was almost like Blake was in her own little world, because she did not even acknowledge Yang’s existence.  Yang coughed in her hand a bit to clear her throat.  “I don’t mean to bother you.  I just, well…” she trailed off, wanting to come off all cool and whatnot, but she could not even begin to think of something cool to say.  “I just feel bad you’re sitting by yourself.  It stinks when no one wants to talk to you.  I just wanted to at least give you an option…”</p><p>It was then that finally Blake looked up to Yang, her face turning from concentrated on the page she was on to a mix of surprise and shock.  “Oh, were you saying something?  I am sorry.” The faunus-in-hiding spoke up, immediately closing the book. “I didn’t even realize you got here.  I didn’t mean to seem rude.”</p><p>As Blake spoke, a thought entered her head. “<em>Why am I apologizing? I just barely met her yesterday, and now I am being all nice?  What happened to making sure no one –”</em></p><p>Before her thoughts could continue, she heard Yang sigh in relief, surprisingly sending a wave of comfort through the dark-haired girl.  The blonde at first thought Blake was just being an asshole.  Heck, she pulled that move off on people she disliked.  “Oh, were you speaking to me?” She would speak.  “I didn’t even realize it.  Sorry, don’t have the time.”  Usually, this was saved for the ones that didn’t get the meaning of the word “no”.  Though she saw that Blake was genuinely sorry, and with that, her worries evaporated. </p><p>“Oh, don’t be!  I was the one coming over here and bothering you!”  Yang answered, her grin appearing on her face.  “Though I have to ask, what are you reading?  Is it that good of a book?”</p><p>Blake was about to snark back at the blonde, a wave of anger rising in her.  However, that seemed to change when Blake genuinely looked at Yang.  It was not like HIM, who just said that because he was angry at her for ignoring him.  It was not like HIM, who thought reading for pleasure was a “waste of time” when she had more important things to do, like anything he wanted.  Yang seemed truly interested, or at least interested in something about her. “Uh, sorry if that was a bit personal,” Yang added before Blake’s thoughts could wonder more, her lilac eyes seeming to grow dark with sadness.  “I’ll just leave you be.”</p><p>“WAIT!” Blake called out suddenly, halting the blonde in her tracks.  A slight blush dusted her cheeks as she realized she just practically screamed at her.  “It’s just… well… you’re really interested? You?”</p><p>In normal cases, Yang would have taken that as a “dumb jock” joke, hearing it from a bunch of assholes in the past.  Though she knew it was not the case with Blake.  “Well yeah!  I will admit I haven’t read for leisure in a while, but while I am not like my sis who loves to, I do like a good book every so often.”</p><p>Blake smiled softly, placing a bookmark in the shape of a fish in the page she was on, closing it after she did so in order to show the cover.  “It’s <span class="u">The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde</span>.  I’ve read the book before, but it is one of my favorites.  It is interesting how there is seemingly one man with two different souls, two different personalities, and how they interact with not only themselves but those around them.”</p><p>Yang pointed to the book, asking if she could pick it up.  When the girl nodded, the blonde held it in her hands, looking at the leather cover and gold stitching that decorated the front.  “I think I heard of it before.  I think it was mentioned to me by Ruby, but I never got the chance to actually read it.” She put the book down gently to allow Blake to have it back.  “Hey, maybe after you’re done, could I read it?”</p><p>It took a minute for Blake to think for a second on how to answer, but in the end, nodded.  “Of course, though I do hope you will give it back.” She replied. </p><p>Yang smirked.  “Don’t worry, I will.  It isn’t like I am going to keep it for myself or damage it.  Even if I did, I would cover the cost for a new one.”</p><p>“Good.” Blake smiled, letting the rustling of other students entering the cafeteria act as background noise.  A minute or so passed before Blake could speak up again.  “So, you came over here just to ask me about my book?” She asked.</p><p>Yang could have facepalmed at her forgetting why she even came over in the first place.  “No.  Well, I mean, that was a great bonus, but I felt bad you were sitting by yourself, so I figured to offer you to sit with us.”  She pointed behind her to her usual table.  “If you want to that is?”</p><p>The younger Belladonna looked over to where she was pointing, noticing that her friends from before were just barely looking away from their direction, trying to act as if they weren’t watching Yang.  Immediately, Blake felt a pit in her stomach as a thought entered her head.  Again, she was thinking about opening up to people, getting closer to others, and what happened the last time she did that.  How much it costed Blake, how it nearly left her for dead because she trusted the wrong people.  If it wasn’t for her three friends from home being stubborn to still be friends with her, she would have nothing; heck, maybe she would have ended up dead. </p><p>She must have not realized she was on the verge of a panic attack until Yang grabbed one of her hands.  Apparently, the blonde got up during Blake’s lapse of time, moving to her side and turning the girl to face her.  “Blake, look at me, take a deep breath.” She tried soothing her, speaking in such a calming yet commanding way.  “Focus on my hand holding yours.  Focus on me talking to you.  Deep breath in, deep breath out.”</p><p>Blake couldn’t help but focus in on the blonde before her, listening intently for some strange reason.  And an even stranger thing, whatever Yang was doing was working… in fact, no sooner did her panic attack start it disappeared.  The only person to ever come close to doing that was Sun, and he still took a bit.  “Th… Thank you, Yang.”</p><p>Yang’s soft smile was like a ray of sunshine to Blake.  “It’s fine.  You’re not the only one that gets like that.  I sometimes get them, believe it or not.  And Ruby?  Well… my sis used to be really bad, but has gotten better.  I learned quickly what to do.  It’s no sweat.” She let go of Blake’s hand, making sure to back away to give some space, all the while trying to hide her own grave expression.  “Was it… my friends that bothered you? Was it me?”</p><p>The dark-haired girl could have slapped Yang’s arm for such a comment.  “Yes, it was totally you that bothered me, the person who just made me feel better.” She replied sarcastically.  Before Yang could decipher if she was joking or not, Blake shook her head.  “No, it was not you.  It’s just…” She sighed to herself. She didn’t want to just blatantly lie to Yang.  Something about her made her want to open up, but she knew she couldn’t, nor did she think she would ever be able to.  “I just have a hard time meeting new people.”  She breathed out at last.</p><p>Yang let Blake’s words wash over her, relishing that it wasn’t anything she did.  She could tell the girl must have not had the best of times with people, given the fact the girl had a near panic attack.  “<em>Super-Yang to the rescue!</em>” The blonde cheered to herself before patting the other girl’s back, a warm smile easily dawning her features.  “Well, I can tell you that my friends and I are more than willing to have you.”</p><p>Blake took a few seconds to herself before, surprising herself, nodding at the proposal.  She slowly gathered her things and made her way over to Yang’s friends.  “Hey guys,” Yang spoke up, “you care if Blake here sits with us?”</p><p>Nora was the first one to answer, not even hesitating.  “Of course!  Why the hell would we care?”</p><p>The rest of the table nodded happily, making Blake’s previous worries fade into nothingness, sitting down next to Yang as they all began to speak about how tiresome classes were once again.  Yang though made an interesting observation as she looked about their table.  “Uh, where’s Rubes?  She usually isn’t this late.”</p><p>The entire table of friends immediately went silent, looking everywhere but at the boxer.  With her annoyance rising, Yang balled her fists.  “Well?”  She asked sharply.</p><p>“Um, well,” Jaune bravely chimed in.  “You see…”</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Meet me in the library at fourth-period lunch.  That is exactly what Weiss’s note said in their second-period class.  Ruby could have sworn the world was going to end.  Her heart was beating faster as she neared her destination with each step.  What was Weiss going to do?  Did she want to scold her more?  Did she want to not even speak to her?  The more questions that ran through the crimsonette’s head, the more she didn’t realize that she was nearing the library until it was right before her.</p><p>Swallowing her nerves, the girl walked into the seemingly empty area of the school.  Ruby spent a good amount of time searching for the heiress, only to find her in the back corner of the library.  Keeping some form of composure, Ruby made her way to the table Weiss sat at.  “Hey, Weiss.” She spoke up, not wanting to surprise her partner.</p><p>Weiss gave the girl a curt look before nodding to the seat across from them.  Ruby pulled the chair out and sat down, not speaking a word until the ashen haired heiress spoke.  “Good day, Ruby.  I wish to speak with you about the project we are partnered for in Doctor Oobleck’s class.”  She spoke crisply.</p><p>Ruby nodded, pulling up her bag before Weiss raised a hand.  “No, that won’t be necessary.  We won’t be convening for long.  I just wanted to ask what topics would you rather handle?”  She pulled out the list of topics from her bag, Ruby noticing a few topics were circled.  The crimsonette took the paper, studying it quickly.  “Well, I see you liked the Great War and Importance of Dust Energy.  We could use the Great War as our topic of choice, followed by Dust.  Then, maybe have our final backup be the History of Vale.  Though –”</p><p>“Very well.” Weiss cut off, as if the rest of what Ruby wanted to say was irrelevant.  “I will make sure to start looking up some information.  Just make sure you do your part of this project as well.”</p><p>That was the straw that broke the camel’s back.  “Oh, sure thing, princess.” Ruby spat back sarcastically.  “I’ll make sure not to fail you.”</p><p>Weiss’s face went from the usual smug look to one of annoyance.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“It means you’re acting like a jerk!  I get you have your high reputation to uphold, but that doesn’t mean you get to act like a ‘holier than thou’ butthead.”</p><p>“Oh, so the dolt knows a few fancy words, how quaint.” Weiss rolled her eyes.  “Honestly, I am surprised you even know such a phrase.”</p><p>“Oh, believe me, I know a few.  One being ‘Get your panties out from up your asscrack’.”</p><p>“Excuse me?! Who the hell do you think you’re talking to?  Who do you think you are?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter who I am or who you are!  You’ve been acting like a huge jerk to me!  And what for? Because I spilled something on your dress the first day?  I apologized for it.  It was a genuine accident; though now I am starting to think maybe I shouldn’t be sorry!”</p><p>Weiss’s face went redder than Ruby’s hoodie she had on.  “Ruby Rose, I thought you were actually a decent person and one of SOME intellect.  It is clear to me that I was greatly mistaken.  I swear, either you got into Beacon by sheer luck or by cheating!  There is no way a girl as stupid, clumsy, and as pathetic of a bitch as you got into Beacon on your own.”</p><p>“Well, whether it was luck or not, at least I did not have Daddy buy me into a different school.  What, Atlas Academy was too full of snobs?  Funny, you would fit in perfectly there.”</p><p>Weiss immediately stood up, slamming her bag on the desk.  “You don’t know anything about me, you diminutive tramp!  We are done here.” With that, Weiss strolled off, but not before giving off a huff of inferiority towards Ruby.  “Go crawl back to your worthless hole you call a home.”</p><p>The crimsonette growled in anger as she watched the heiress leave.  “I’m taller than you!  How about you get your head out from your own egotistical ass and cut the rich bitch attitude!”</p><p>Ruby was panting from yelling so much.  It was a good thing that there really was no one in the library, otherwise, she wouldn’t be surprised if detention was given to her.  The younger girl slammed her books to the desk, sitting back down where the fight occurred.  “Stupid rich attitude.  Stupid white clothes.  Stupid jerk face!” She growled out.</p><p>A few strings of insults flew out of the girl’s mouth before she finally calmed down, running a hand down her face.  Ruby leaned back on the chair, seemingly staring up to the sky as if it had all the answers she was looking for, only to find nothing.  Maybe she did overreact, but she wasn’t going to be bullied again.  God knows how many times Yang had to come to help her, it was aggravating.  No, Ruby wasn’t that same little girl anymore.  She was not going to let someone like Weiss bully her.</p><p>Ruby shook her head, pulling out her lunch to begin eating.  There was no way she was going to her friends in the mood she was in.  Ruby didn’t want to be the one to sour the mood of the others.  A question though was sweeping through her head, one that began to puzzle the girl: Why? Why was Ruby making such a big deal out of Weiss being mean?  As she already knew, this wasn’t her first time dealing with a bully.  But why was it that it being Weiss led her to the point of aggravation?  Did she hate her?  Well, after all that Weiss had done, it would be a safe bet. </p><p>But Ruby knew that it was not true.  Even now when she simply thought of Weiss, there was no hate towards her.  Annoyance, yes, but no hate.</p><p>Meanwhile, as Ruby sat at the library, Weiss was storming off down the halls of the school.  Student after student quickly moved out of her way, as if she was sick with some deadly disease.  How dare that girl speak in that disrespectful manner!  All she was doing was asking what topic she wanted to look into for their project, yet she went all psychotic and nearly attacked her!  She even was trying to be as polite as possible…</p><p>“<em>Just make sure you do your part of the project as well.</em>”  “<em>Who do you think you’re talking to?  Who do you think you are?</em>”  “<em>I swear, either you got into Beacon by sheer luck or by cheating!</em>”  Her words from just a few minutes ago echoing back in her head.  She immediately stopped, letting the rest of the conversation play through her head.  Without even thinking, Weiss turned to the nearest locker and smacked her head against it, hard enough for her forehead to turn red.  “<em>Stupid!  You just had to sound like your bastard of a father. AGAIN.</em>” She yelled at herself.</p><p>Turning around so that her back was to the lockers, Weiss slid down to the floor, cradling her bag.  Weiss sighed loudly to herself, wishing for the silence of the empty halls to swallow her whole.  Though, her growling stomach broke through that quickly.  The heiress opened up her bag, taking out the lunch that Klein made for her.  She went to open it when a wave of nausea took hold of her.  Letting out a sigh, she threw it into the trash that was nearby.  “<em>Well, looks like I will not be eating lunch… again…</em>”  She slowly curled into a ball, pulling her knees into her chest.  “<em>Same as always.  Home, school, I am always alone… and I only have myself to blame.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello.</p><p>A bit of a shock I am updating this twice in a single day, huh? Well, I was feeling a bit creative and had an idea of how I wanted the previous chapter and this chapter to go.  So, I figured before I forgot it all later, let me just get it all down and go from there.  So, surprise!</p><p>Also, you will see talks of the past of one of the characters in this chapter.  In it, I specifically left out a name… I wonder who can guess who it was? XD  Hint: I made it stupidly obvious.</p><p>And yes... Blake and her friends play the terrible game known as League of Legends.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week went quietly for Ruby.  Weiss paid no attention to her, barely acknowledging the girl’s existence throughout all of their classes.  Not to say there was nothing that happened at all, though.  Two days later into that week, Yang heard rumors of Ruby being alone in the library looking a bit upset, which prompted her to go all “protective big sister” and coerce the fight between her and Weiss out in front of their friends.  It was safe to say that they were all pissed off about how Weiss treated their favorite youngster of the group, but Yang was on a warpath.  If there were any doubts of Yang wanting to “properly introduce the Ice Queen to her fists”, they were all dissolved.  The way Weiss treated Ruby afterward was also met with negative emotions from the group as well.</p><p>Though, it wasn’t that Weiss was ignoring her out of malice.  If one were to ask the heiress, she would simply say that it was not worth her effort or time.  She would hide her turmoil and guilt behind carefully constructed walls of lies and a shield of indifference.  The course of the week, Weiss remained sheltered in her thoughts as that conversation played over and over again in her head.  The words felt like poison in her mind, and it truly made her feel sick.  It was almost so bad that she thought about skipping school at the end of the week.  Though, knowing how Father would react, she decided to trudge on as she always has.</p><p>It wasn’t a bad week for everyone, though.  Blake was starting to feel better about Yang and her group of friends.  Each of them were a bit weird to the quiet girl, but they all were very kind to her.  Jaune was a bit quirky, but he was nice enough.  He did help her find her way to one of her classes when Yang wasn’t around.  He reminded her a bit of Ruby.  Then there was Pyrrha who was always around the blonde boy.  She was quiet smart and athletic, but unlike most people was also very nice to her.  Blake quickly realized they were an item, and had to admit she was jealous of them, along with when she found out Ren and Nora were together.  Seeing such happiness in a relationship was always nice to see, but Blake never felt that special spark they seemed to feel for their respective partners. <br/><br/>Speaking of Ren and Nora… it honestly baffled her mind how those two were a couple.  Yes, she learned they were childhood friends and been through a lot (what that was she did not ask, it was not her place to do so), but they were such opposites!  Nora was always noisy, loud, and over-energetic, meanwhile, Ren was quieter than she was.  The only thing the faunus-in-hiding could think was that the saying “opposites attract” truly fit the bill.</p><p>Minus a few people in the school, them being Cardin, his friends, a few of the seniors in the school, and Weiss, she began to enjoy the people that were at Beacon.  Especially when she finally met Coco and Velvet, happy to see that there was another faunus at the school.  Yes, she noticed there were a good number of them at the school, but she was happy to befriend one herself.</p><p>The announcements blared over the loudspeaker, talking about how there were different practices and meetings for the various clubs and sports teams after school.  Blake knew that Yang and Nora were on the boxing team, who were scheduled to begin practicing at the beginning of next week, and that Ruby and Pyrrha were on the track team who were meeting that Thursday to go over more information.  It took a bit of coaxing from Yang and Jaune to get Ruby to agree to go, but the crimsonette agreed nonetheless.<br/><br/>Speaking of the two sisters, Blake quickly glanced over to Yang, while Doctor Ooobleck zipped around as he went about his lesson, who was still glaring daggers at Weiss.  Blake knew Weiss was a Schnee, and therefore had some questionable characteristics.  When she heard about the argument, Blake couldn’t help but feel angry at the heiress as well.  Though, she was more perceptive than her fellow students.  Walking to the class, Blake overheard a conversation between Weiss and a few unfamiliar faces.  Last she heard, Weiss didn’t have any friends here, so the dark-haired teen figured it was people trying to kiss up to her.<br/><br/>Which failed miserably.  “Leave me alone.  Can’t you see I have more important things to worry about?  Don’t bother me with such a lousy question as ‘Are you okay?’ ” She scolded the three students vying for her attention.  The chalky-white haired girl instantly walked away with a huff, leaving the attention seekers in her wake.  Blake watched as Weiss walked, glaring in an annoyed fashion at the heiress.  “<em>She really thinks she is above everyone, doesn’t she?</em>” She thought to herself, the anger at how someone could be that cold to another person rising in her. </p><p>It was then that she noticed something where others did not.  Where the girl expected to see a look of superiority, there was instead a look of regret.  But… why? That question was being repeated in her head over and over again as she trailed the girl to their homeroom.  Just as Weiss was about to enter the room, she stopped, seeming to stare at something.  Blake huffed quietly to herself and squeezed past the heiress, not even bothering with an “excuse me”. </p><p>Being so close to her now, Blake took a good look at Weiss, following her gaze to Ruby.  Unintentionally, Blake balled her fists in anticipation of her enemy making some crude comment about how Ruby was taking up her space on the desk.  To her surprise, Weiss merely sighed quietly, slipping into her seat.  The crimsonette immediately cleared her stuff away from Weiss’s space, but didn’t say a word.</p><p>Just like finding the final puzzle piece, it all clicked for the younger Belladonna.  Weiss was feeling bad.  She was feeling bad for the fight she and Ruby had.  She was regretting the way she treated…</p><p>“<em>No, stop.</em>” She mentally chewed herself out.  “<em>There is no way that a Schnee feels bad for acting like a Schnee.</em>”</p><p>Though, as the faunus-in-hiding watched Yang and Weiss, she couldn’t help but maybe see that Weiss could have actually felt bad.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped Weiss’s lips as she sat on the roof of the school by herself.  The spot has become one of Weiss’s favorite places in school.  It was where she could have time with her thoughts, do some homework, and eat her lunch peacefully without anyone bothering her.  It was the perfect place to not only give herself some rest from the woes of the day but also to be as productive as possible without the hindrance of distractions. </p><p>Though, while it was where Weiss has eaten lunch over the past week, it slowly began to feel lonely.  She peered down at the different students that walked around the school grounds as she held a sandwich made by Klein in her hands.  She envied people like the ones below her, how they could all walk around freely with each other.  It was as if they didn’t have a care in the world, unplagued by burdens bestowed onto them, willingly or not.  “Those common people are too lazy and carefree to ever be successful and will live lives of misery.  Meanwhile, you are gifted a great opportunity that they will never know.  With it, you will live the life of luxury, as any Schnee should.” Her Father would always say. </p><p>While yes, having a plethora of wealth was all well and good, she couldn’t help but be depressed and alone.  Though, while her burdens of being the Schnee heiress were a factor, she still knew she was also to blame for this isolation.  If Pyrrha Nikos was anything to go by, one could be popular and gifted while still being able to be friendly.  Something that Weiss wasn’t.  She just could never let go of the fear of getting too close and being hurt in the end.  So, she shoved people away, acted cold like her Father.  She had to act like him and do what he says, otherwise what awaited her was a verb lashing and even in the extreme cases…. No, she did not want to think about that.</p><p>As she gazed down upon the other faculty and students, a singular thought kept repeating itself in her head.  Is it worth the cost of being the best, when you are simply all alone at the top?</p><p>The world was a cold place for Weiss.  She was alone at school, her own temper and taught behavior making people view her as a despicable individual.  At home, she had Klein, but he was always trailing her Father to serve his every whim.  Her mother was an alcoholic, drowning herself in a few different bottles of wine a night.  Her brother Whitley may as well have been a carbon copy of her Father, always looking to speak with Weiss when it was either to throw snide comments at her or for his own agenda.  Then, there was Winter, who used to be the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.  Though, when Winter expressed that she wished to join the military instead, Jacques nearly blew a gasket and excommunicated her from the family completely.  The only person that she considered family at all was barely around since then.  Maybe if she was, she could help Weiss finally free herself from the shackles that tied her down.</p><p>No, that would not be the case.  Weiss knew she was doomed to forever being where she is now.  At the top, looking down, all alone with no one to comfort her. </p><p>The bell ringing, signaling the end of the free period.  Weiss sighed to herself, running her perfectly manicured hands through her pristine white locks.  “Mondays…” She muttered aloud.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>“Damnit Sun, you weren’t supposed to go in there!” Blake yelled out over her mic on her laptop.</p><p>The screen she was staring at intently suddenly flashed, turning the colorful battlefield to that of a macro color, with the words “You have been slain” in red letters across the top.  Through her headphones, she could hear their other friends yell in anger as they, too, shortly died later.  </p><p>“Hey Monkey Brain, we get you like that champ because he’s like you, but I thought you would be better than that boosted shit!” Her friend, Ilia, spat out.</p><p>“Hey! I thought you guys were going to follow up.” Sun defended, exhaling a huff of annoyance. </p><p>“Sun,” Neptune, Sun’s boyfriend and Blake’s other friend spoke out.  “Listen.  I love you, but we were all the way at dragon while you were charging in at mid lane.  You are crazy to think we would get there in time.”</p><p>The three bickered more as their screens flashed and the big red letters of “Defeat” appeared before them.</p><p>“OK, that was my last one of the night.  I need sleep.”  Ilia said as a yawn escaped her lips.</p><p>“Me too,” Neptune soon called out, just after Ilia left the call they were in.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sun.” With that, he left a well.</p><p>“Well, Blake, I guess we should get off as well.” Sun sighed out, feeling bad for losing yet another game for his friends.  “I’ll m–”</p><p>“Wait,” Blake interrupted.  “Can… can we talk for a second?”</p><p>Sun’s mic was quiet for a few seconds before he gave an answer.  “What’s wrong.  You okay?  Did he try to call you or something?”</p><p>The cat faunus sighed to herself, shaking her head.  “No, it isn’t that.  It’s…” She trailed off.  As it did since Monday, the look Weiss wore and the way she noticed the heiress carrying herself played over and over again in her head.  “It’s Weiss.”</p><p>Sun let out another sigh.  He felt like he would be doing that more as this talk went on, but didn’t voice that thought aloud.  Whatever thing Weiss did to Blake, he did not need that anger to be turned on him.  “What did she do?  Did she piss you off again?”</p><p>Blake sat there quietly as she collected her thoughts, playing over everything that happened since the first week of school began.  “Well, Weiss ended up being Ruby’s partner for our history project, and Weiss being Weiss snapped at Ruby.  They had a pretty bad argument from what she was saying.”</p><p>“Ah, is Ruby your crush’s sister?” Sun chimed in casually.</p><p>“WHAT?!” Blake yelled out, being thrown off completely by Sun’s bluntness.”</p><p>“Blake, be quiet!” Kali yelled out from the hall.  “Your father is on a call, and you don’t want to get him mad.”</p><p>Blake’s ears flattened to her head in embarrassment as she listened for her mom’s footsteps walking away from her room.  “Sun, I am not crushing on her, or anyone for that matter.”</p><p>“Sure Blake, that is why you have mentioned her at least three times a day during our texting.”</p><p>Blake couldn’t believe what she was hearing at all.  She mentioned her a few times and all of a sudden, she has a crush on her? “Sun.  I don’t have a crush on her.  We aren’t here to talk about Yang.”</p><p>She could almost feel the grin on the monkey faunus’ face as he spoke.  “No no, we are here to talk about your lovely ice princess whom you can’t live without.”</p><p>“Sun, I am being serious here.  What she did was fucked up.  But… that isn’t what’s bothering me.  I have been noticing something…” She trailed off, waiting to see if Sun would interrupt her again.  When silence continued, she spoke up again.  “She keeps acting all bitchy, but… it is different.  She has been quieter recently, eerily quiet.”</p><p>“Ok, so Weiss isn’t going on about how she is the right hand of God for once.  So?” Sun retorted.</p><p>Blake sighed.  “I don’t know. For a little bit, it seemed like she felt sorry.  When anyone talked to her, she had her typical ice glare, but when she was out of someone’s view, when it was just her, she looked… almost remorseful, sad even.”</p><p>“So, maybe she does have feelings.”</p><p>“Sun, you know not every response from you about this has to be a joke.” Blake growled.<br/><br/>“It isn’t a joke, Blake.” Sun spoke seriously.  “Listen, what if Weiss is actually just acting all cold for a reason.  Come on, look at her dad is.  Jacques is a Grade A ass cake.  We all know that.  Imagine what it must be like living with him?”</p><p>Blake rubbed the bridge of her nose.  “I know Sun, but don’t you think that she would at least choose to not be like that, to not be like him?” She felt a swell of anger rise up.  “If she truly was sorry about everything don’t you think that Weiss would change?”</p><p>“Blake, you should know it is never that easy.”</p><p>“BUT IT CAN BE! How hard is it to see what you’re doing is wrong and realize you need to change!  Weiss still chooses to be like that, she chooses to treat everyone like dirt, like we are all nothing to her!  IF Weiss was truly sorry for what she has done, don’t you think it she would change?”</p><p>There was no noise from Sun’s mic as everything went silent.  The only source of noise came from her room’s air conditioning unit.  Finally, Sun spoke up softly.  “Blake, you of all people should know that it isn’t easy.”</p><p>Blake was about to retort back when it all hit her.  She did know how it was to do something terrible and not realize for how long that it was terrible.  She knew how hard it could be to try to escape from something so toxic to one’s self.  She knew probably better than anyone.  Well, anyone except for maybe…</p><p>“Sun, I hope it isn’t like that.  I am sorry but I doubt it is truly like that.  You know how the Schnees are.  They ‘always get what they want’.  I wouldn’t be surprised if Weiss saw her father as the best thing on Earth.  I can’t believe that she truly is sorry.  Not yet.”</p><p>“I am not saying that it’s one hundred percent true.  However, I wouldn’t just condemn her just yet.” </p><p>“I…” Blake wanted to give a response, she really did, but she couldn’t.  Her mind was like a blank canvas.  “I don’t know Sun.  I’ll think about it.  Goodnight.” She spoke quickly, immediately exiting the call.<br/><br/>The dark-haired girl got up from her chair and sprawled out on her bed, letting out a heavy sigh she was holding in.  Her mind was static, a jumble of thoughts just blending in together.  She knew Sun had a point and she knew that there was a very viable chance that Sun was right.  She then thought back to her mom trying to say the same thing.  Maybe they were both right, but what if they were wrong?  What if it was all a lie and Weiss was playing everyone like Jacques always did?</p><p>Her swirling thoughts were interrupted with a soft meow that cried out from her room.  Blake looked over to the floor as she noticed her pet cat, Gambol, staring up at her.  Gambol was a black cat they found days before her and her family moved from Menagerie.  The cat was in bad shape, having one eye missing, a scar on its belly, and walked with a limp.  Kali and Blake immediately took it to the vet and got it treated.  There was no luck in finding an owner to the cat, so the Belladonnas were going to give it to a shelter, when the cat jumped onto Blake’s shoulders, perching itself up there as if she belonged there.</p><p>Since that day, Gambol was officially a Belladonna himself, and one thing Blake always noticed was that it seemed Gambol always knew when Blake needed snuggles.  Gambol would meow and then, as did so now, jump up onto her bed, waiting for Blake to roll onto her back and lay on top of her stomach and chest.  It was a cathartic feeling, snuggling her little bestie.  “You always know when I need someone, huh?” Blake spoke to Gambol, petting behind his ear.</p><p>The cat merely tilted his head, yawning a bit as he closed his eyes to sleep.  Blake smiled slightly, feeling her mind finally be at ease enough for her to drift off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p> </p><p>Ruby grumbled to herself as she made her way to the kitchen.  She knew it was way too late to be up, but she couldn’t sleep.  Whether it was because she was thinking about things too much or the fact she just couldn’t, the crimsonette just couldn’t sleep.  So, she did what she always does when this happened: get herself some warm milk and cookies.  She tried to be as quiet as she could, glancing at the clock that told her it was 3:31 am, as she made her way to the kitchen.  Just as she was about to open the door to the fridge, the lights in the kitchen went on.</p><p>“GAH!” Ruby squeaked out, falling to the ground as she tripped over herself. </p><p>A pounding of footsteps on the stairs could be heard, as Yang made her way to the kitchen, followed by their dog, Zwei.  He was a small little corgi that the girls found in middle school.  Ruby thought the dog was absolutely adorable, and their dad being their dad couldn’t say no to her.  It was Ruby and Yang that came up with the name Zwei, saying that it was the sound he made when he ran past. </p><p>Yang’s face went from worry to confused as she took in the sight of the kitchen.  “What’s going… dad? Ruby? What happened?”</p><p>Ruby now finally got a good look at her dad, who was sheepishly standing by the light switch in the kitchen.  “I… I thought I heard a burglar…” Taiyang said, his face showing all the embarrassment he felt.  “Only to realize it was our resident cookie thief.”</p><p>Ruby smiled shyly as Zwei came over to her, begging for pets.  “Ehe… well…”</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?” Yang finished for her sister.  “I can guess you went for Summer’s usual warm milk and cookies trick?”</p><p>Ruby sighed to herself and nodded slightly.  “Yeah…”</p><p>Their dad rubbed the back of his neck.  “Well, considering we are all up and about, how about we all have some?  I haven’t had that in a long time.”</p><p>Yang got the cookies from the countertop while Ruby got the milk and their dad the glasses.  In a few short minutes, the table was filled with plates for the three of them.  They each took a few of the baked goods, pouring some milk and warming it up in the microwave a bit.  They ate in slow silence, neither person wanting to either talk about their issue (Ruby) or try to get said person to talk about it without being too nosy (Yang and Tai).</p><p>It was finally Tai that broke the awkward silence.  “So, is what happened last week still bothering you?  Has that girl said anything else?”</p><p>Ruby stiffened slightly, ringing her fingers as she spoke.  “No, she hasn’t said a word to me.  At all.  It’s bothering me.” She spoke quietly, taking a sip from her glass.  “I am unsure what is going to happen.  We both have the project to work on together, and we only just got the topics we were interested in, or more what she wanted to do.  I’m glad they are at least things that I was interested in too, but...”</p><p>Yang sighed, leaning back in her chair.  “Well, maybe Weiss is just leaving you alone.  Maybe she finally got off your ass because you showed her that you’re not just someone else she can step on.”</p><p>Their dad took a bite from his cookie, setting it down gently.  “Yang could be right.  I know you usually want to help everyone, and be kind and help others.  But there are just some people that either see that as a weakness or use it to take advantage of you.” He looked out the kitchen window as if he was lost in thought.  “The Schnees, ever since Jacques took over the company, have had a terrible reputation, and it is no surprise to see why.  That man is every definition of a corrupt businessman.  He is controlling and uses his power to get what he wants, regardless of who it hurts.”</p><p>Yang put a hand on her sister’s shoulder.  “Sis, I know it stinks to hear, but not everyone is like our friends, like us.  Like…. mom…” She trailed off.  “Sometimes it is okay to tell people off.  Honestly, I would have slugged Weiss in her bitchy face if it wasn’t for the fact I could be suspended.”</p><p>The younger girl turned to Yang.  “I ain’t stupid, Yang.  I know!  Not everyone is going to be good.  That shouldn’t mean that I shouldn’t be nice!  What would that make me if I went and stooped that low, like them?!”</p><p>Tai saw this coming a mile away.  It was only a matter of time.  He knew that Ruby was heavily bullied growing up and that Yang always fought the bullies away because Ruby didn’t want to be mean to others.  Knowing this, it was bound to happen where Ruby finally lashed out and would later feel bad for it.  “Ruby, it isn’t a bad thing to be nice.  It is something you and Summer had in common.” He spoke softly.</p><p>Ruby and Yang instantly perked up at the mention of Summer.  They both knew Tai was devastated when she died, barely mentioning her name ever since that terrible day.  Their dad simply smiled, recalling memories of the past.  “She was just like you Ruby: always wanting to help and wanting to never treat everyone poorly.  Though, your mom did defend herself when she needed to.  It is never a bad thing to do something like that.”</p><p>Both kids went silent, each taking a nibble of their cookies.  “What… what happened?”</p><p>Tai smiled.  “Well, there was a girl that was our age that was being an ass to Summer.  Summer, trying to be nice as she always was, tried to still show her kindness even when that girl said some nasty things.  It got to the point where one day, Summer was fed up.”</p><p>“… what did she do?” Yang asked.</p><p>Tai smirked.  “Well, let’s just say that Ruby’s way of handling that girl Weiss was tame compared to what Summer did.”</p><p>Both girls’ eyes went wide.  “WAIT.  Did she…” Ruby trailed off in shock.</p><p>Tai let out a laugh, rubbing his forehead.  “Yep.” He responded, popping the p at the end.  “Summer went and punched R- I mean the girl, right in the face!  A huge fight broke out and they were both suspended for 3 days.  Want to know what happened next?” When none of the girls answered back, he continued.  “Well, the two of them talked it out and then became best friends, all the way to… well… that day…”</p><p>Their dad coughed slightly into his hand, turning his gaze to Ruby.  “Point is, Ruby, sometimes you need to defend yourself and stick up for yourself.  Even the best of people get mad and say some things.  I wouldn’t beat yourself up over showing that girl Weiss that you aren’t one to be made fun of.  With that in mind though,” Tai then turned to look at Yang, “I wouldn’t go and just label this girl as ‘that stuck up bitch’ as you so colorfully put it the other day.  I can only imagine what she deals with at home.”</p><p>The table went silent as his words were fully digested into their minds.  Yang broke that with a small huff.  “Well, even though I get that, unless she apologizes and shows that she is actually sorry, I will still call her that.”</p><p>Ruby couldn’t help but let out a quiet giggle. “Be careful Yang, maybe you will start acting like that and become one yourself.” She teased, eating the last bite of her cookie.</p><p>With a grin, Yang jumped up from her seat.  “Oh yeah, well this ‘prissy bitch’ is going to show you just how prissy I am!”</p><p>Ruby instantly jumped out of her seat, narrowly avoiding Yang’s grab.  “NO WAIT IT WAS A JOKE!” She cried out as she ran around the kitchen to avoid Yang, all the while the two were laughing.  Ruby may have speed, but Yang has the experience and quick thinking on her side.  In minutes, the blonde boxer has her sister in a “tight” headlock while tickling her sides.  The cries of Ruby screaming “Uncle” could be heard throughout the house, even Zwei adding in his own barks of wanting to join in on the fun.</p><p>Tai couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene before him.  Words could never express how thankful he was for Yang.  He knew she had a bit of a temper, and easily gave in to her hot-headed tendencies.  But he owed her everything.  The girls weren’t the only one that realized their dad took Summer’s passing hard.  The older man still remembered the days where he would be passed out on the couch out cold from his nightly drinking, only to wake up, go to work, and do it all over again.  He failed at being a father for his kids growing up, a mistake that haunts him to this day.</p><p>Though, where he was lacking, Yang took his place.  She went from being the “troublesome” older child, to a mother like figure for Ruby.  No more were there the fights that she would get in school or the groundings that happened like clockwork.  Yang truly turned a new leaf and was the parent that his wife would have been.  The parent he SHOULD have been.  It was why he always had a soft spot for Yang, almost always giving Yang what she wanted.  Yang came out and admitted to her father once she knew he was like that because of what happened, and that she forgave him for how he was.  She understood why he was the way he was.  It was a total shock to him, considering it was days before that conversation that Yang was chewing him out for keeping Raven a secret.  Tai was man enough to admit that when he heard the words “I forgive you” come out of both his daughter’s mouths, he cried hard, hugging them tightly for all the times he didn’t, for all the times he wasn’t their dad.</p><p>It was for this reason, that he would never trade his beautiful daughters for anything, even for all the world’s treasures.  Why would he when he had two of the best treasures right here –</p><p>A loud crash echoed through the house, as Ruby and Yang stared at a plate that fell to the ground from their rough housing and shattered to pieces.</p><p>… right here in front of him making a mess of his house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>